Es ist, was es ist
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Kap. Gefangenschaft und Rettung? Lasst euch überraschen! Bin etwas im Verzug mit dem Hochladen. Dafür die ganze Story! KOMPLETT!
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Es ist, was es ist

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ*  Das Gedicht in der Geschichte ist übrigens nicht von mir. Leider weiß ich nicht von wem es ist, wäre aber schon interessiert. Wenn es jemand weiß, bitte melden!

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, später Nagi x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Es ist, was es ist 

Ausgerechnet heute musste ihnen Schwarz in die Quere kommen. Ken hielt seinen blutenden Arm und konnte gerade so einem erneuten Messerhieb von Falfarello aus dem Weg gehen. Der Ire hatte Blut geschmeckt und war geradezu in einem Rausch. Ken hatte Mühe mit ihm mitzuhalten. Auch die anderen hatten Probleme. Ayas Schwerthiebe wirkten in dieser Nacht unglaublich langsam und kraftlos, Yohji schien Probleme mit seinem Draht zu haben und Omi gingen langsam aber sicher die Darts aus. Dabei hatte er Nagi nicht einmal getroffen. Wir werden verlieren!, schoss es dem Braunhaarigen durch den Kopf. Aya schien den selben Gedanken gehabt zu haben. Hastig gab er das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Weiß floh vor dem Gegner. Nein, das war ganz sicher nicht ihre Nacht.

Schuldig lächelte schadenfroh. Weiß hatte wirklich jämmerlich gekämpft und nun rannten sie auch noch davon. Welch ein Spaß! Als der Deutsche sich von dieser peinlichen Szene abwenden wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einer der Gruppe etwas verlor. Neugierig machte er sich auf den Weg es aufzulesen. Es war ein kleines Buch und nach genauerer Untersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass das ein Tagebuch von einem Ken Hidaka war. Schuldigs grinsen wurde breiter. Dieser braunhaarige, braunäugige Typ mit den Bugnuks hieß also Ken. Wie nett von ihm sein Tagebuch dazulassen. Schnell verschwand es in einer Tasche von Schus Jacke. Er sollte sich mal wieder einen Leseabend gönnen, nicht wahr? !

Kaum war Schwarz in ihrer Villa angekommen, verschwand Schuldig auch schon in sein Zimmer. Auf der Fahrt hatte er nur mühsam seine Neugier zügeln können. Was mochte wohl in diesem Büchlein verborgen sein? Der rothaarige Killer lümmelte sich bald im Pyjama auf sein Bett. Bequemlichkeit musste eben sein. Der Buchdeckel wurde geöffnet und schon erwartete Schu die erste Überraschung. Hat der ne hübsche Schrift! Hätt ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Wie nen Genie wirkt dieser Ken ja auch nicht gerade. Langsam begann er zu lesen:

*Ich weiß, ein Killer sollte kein Tagebuch schreiben. Die Gefahr, dass ein Unwissender es ließt wäre zu groß, aber ich bin an einem Punkt angelangt, wo ich mich jemandem anvertrauen muss. Dies soll kein Nachweis für die Ewigkeit sein, dass Ken Hidaka gelebt hat, denn davon bin ich selbst noch nicht überzeugt. Auch soll es kein Ablaufplan meines Tages, meiner Woche oder meiner Jahre werden, denn dann würde dieses Tagebuch zur absoluten Sinnlosigkeit verkommen und das ist das Letzte was ich will. Dieses Buch soll mich selbst wiederspiegeln und, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch einen Teil von mir, den ich nie gewagt habe zu zeigen. Meine erste Erkenntnis und Aussage hier ist:

Ich werde wahnsinnig.

Ich ertrage es nicht mehr, jeden Tag im Laden zu stehen und auf netten Verkäufer zu machen, während ich nachts Menschen töte. Und wenn das nicht schlimm genug wäre. Nein, ich bekomme wieder diese Angstzustände. Als Kind hatte ich die auch, aber nicht so stark. Jetzt ertappe ich mich immer häufiger dabei Türen ohne Grund hinter mir abzuschließen. Und dann bekomm ich Panik in zu kleine Räumen ohne Fenster. Einmal hatte ich das Gefühl in so einem Raum zu ersticken. Panisch riss ich an der Türklinke, aber ich hatte abgeschlossen. Nur mit großer Mühe hab ich den Schlüssel in das Schloss gekriegt. Als ich endlich draußen war ist mir klar geworden, wie schlecht es um mich steht. Ich hab mich nicht in diesen Raum zurückgetraut. Niemals hatte ich solche Angst, auch nicht vor Schwarz. Daraufhin fingen die Albträume an. Trauma aus meiner Vergangenheit erlebe ich nun Nacht für Nacht. Ich habe Angst. Angst davor, was mit mir passiert. *

Ken war in Panik. Sein Tagebuch war verschwunden! Niemand von den anderen hatte es gesehen. Wenn er es nun bei der Flucht verloren hatte und einer von Schwarz es gefunden hatte? Dann sind wir... nein, dann bin ich im Arsch. Viel zu viele Geheimnisse hatte er diesem Buch anvertraut. Aber vielleicht liegt es noch da! Eilig schnappte er sich seine Jacke. Vielleicht hatte er Glück.

Schuldig schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Ken schien eine interessantere Figur zu sein als er dachte. Er hatte das Buch in einer Nacht verschlungen und wanderte nun an dem Ort herum, wo er es gefunden hatte. Was er hier zu finden hoffte, wusste er nicht. Doch fand er einen Jungen mit braunen Haaren und Augen, der panisch den Boden absuchte. Lächelnd nahm er vor ihm Aufstellung. „Suchst du etwa das hier?"

Ken konnte es nicht glauben. Schuldig hielt ihm sein Tagebuch unter die Nase! Ich bin erledigt! Hastig griff er danach, aber so einfach machte es ihm Schuldig nicht. „Glaubst du, dass geht so leicht?", lachte ihn der Deutsche aus. Mit großen Schritten kam er auf Ken zu und drängte ihn an die Wand. Nur noch cm trennten sie voneinander. „Wieso sollte ich es dir wiedergeben?" „Ich... ich brauche es.", hauchte Ken. Er wusste, er würde sich ausliefern müssen. Aber er brauchte es! Ängstlich schaute Ken in Schuldigs Augen... und stutzte. Sah er da etwa Mitleid? Nein, nein, das war bestimmt Einbildung, nichts weiter. Aber die nächsten Worte bewiesen etwas anderes. „Vielleicht brauchst du nur jemand, der dir zuhört? Oder jemand, der dir zeigt wer du wirklich bist?" „Was... was meinst du?" Sanft strich Schuldig ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich meine, Ken Hidaka, dass du einen verdammten Liebhaber brauchst." Und schon spürte Ken Schuldigs Lippen voller Leidenschaft auf den seinen. Zuerst wehrte er sich noch, doch langsam schmolz sein Widerstand. Vielleicht hatte Schuldig ja recht. Wieso sollte er keinen Liebhaber haben? Er ist dein Feind!, flüsterte es in seinem Kopf, aber Ken missachtete seine eigenen Gedanken. In diesem Moment war er alles, was Ken hatte. 

Der Junge gab nach. Schuldig löste sich von ihm, trat einen Schritt zurück. Ken zitterte am ganzen Körper. Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter. Seine Gedanken waren total chaotisch, stellte Schuldig fest. Sanft strich er die Träne weg und zwang Ken ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Also, Kätzchen?", schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr, „ Wie ist deine Entscheidung?" „Ich... ich..." Kens Stimme war brüchig und gab schließlich den Geist auf.

Ken konnte nicht einen Ton herausbringen. Aber es gab ja noch andere Möglichkeiten um zu antworten. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne, um den Kuss zurückzugeben, doch kurz davor spürte er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter. Er keuchte auf, taumelte zurück. Das Messer ragte aus seiner Schulter. Fragend starrte er Schuldig an, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

Schuldig starrte erschrocken auf das Messer. Wer zum Teufel war das? Als er in die schokoladenbraunen Augen blickte und diesen fragenden Ausdruck in ihnen sah, registrierte er erst wie ernst es war. Kens Beine gaben nach und Schu schaffte es noch gerade so ihn aufzufangen. Ein zweites Messer flog auf die beiden zu, aber Schuldig war schneller. Er packte Ken und hastete zu seinem Wagen. Inzwischen versuchte er den Messerwerfer ausfindig zu machen, doch das stellte sich als so gut wie unmöglich heraus. Zu viele Baugerüste und Fahrzeuge standen im Weg. Und so viel Zeit hatte er auch gar nicht. Kaum saßen Ken und er im Auto, startete er auch schon den Motor und trat das Gaspedal durch.

Nur mühsam konnte Ken die Augen öffnen. Grelles Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und ließ ihn gequält aufstöhnen. „Endlich wieder wach, Kätzchen?" Ken riss die Augen auf. Schuldig saß auf der Bettkante und lächelte auf ihn herab. Panisch versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter, ließ ihn aufkeuchen und in die Kissen zurücksinken. Wo war er hier? „In einem kleinen Hotel. Schließlich ist ein Messerwerfer hinter dir, mir oder uns her." „Wer?" Schu zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht alles, Süßer." Der Rothaarige beugte sich über ihn und untersuchte noch einmal die Wunde. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft Kens Schulter entlang. Scheinbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis blitzten die grünen Augen Schuldigs auf. „Wie schön, Sweetheart! Wollen wir spielen?" Rittlings ließ er sich auf Ken nieder und fing an zärtlich an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. „Was... tust du?", brachte der Braunhaarige heiser hervor. „Du stellst zu viele Fragen. Lass dich einfach überraschen.", hauchte die zarte Stimme des temperamentvollen Deutschen in sein Ohr. Das stimmte. Er stellte zu viele Fragen. Doch diesmal nicht, nahm er sich vor. Diesmal wollte er nur spüren, fühlen und genießen. 

*Ich habe die Angewohnheit zu jeder Sache Fragen zu stellen. Ob sie intelligent sind oder nicht, Hauptsache eine Frage. Damit mache ich mich die meiste Zeit zum Idioten. Ich glaube, damit versuche ich meine Unsicherheit zu kaschieren und stelle sie am Ende nur noch mehr ins Scheinwerferlicht. Manchmal verstehe ich mich selbst nicht. *

Immer noch eng umschlungen lagen Ken und Schuldig im Bett. Der braunhaarige Japaner war eingeschlafen. Schuldig strich ihm über das Haar. Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass der Kleine so leidenschaftlich war. Bestimmt auch derjenige, der gewusst hatte, dass Ken Ambitionen zum Schriftsteller hatte. „Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Ken Hidaka." Mit welchem Satz hatte Ken ihn in seinem Tagebuch beschrieben?

*Heaven didn´t want me – And Hell is afraid I take over! *

Ihn habe ich auf jeden Fall schon in meiner Gewalt Und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schlief auch er ein.

Er lief. Nein, er rannte. Irgendjemand war hinter ihm her! Ich darf nicht stehen bleiben! Ich darf nicht! Seine Lunge brannte und seine Beine wurden schwerer. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so schnell außer Atem. Was war nur los? Ich darf nicht stehen bleiben! Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und riss ihn herum. Er stürzte, schaute auf und sah...

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Ken aus dem Bett. Sein Herz raste, seine Wangen waren feucht. Zitternd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Auf einmal zogen ihn fremde Hände in eine warme Umarmung. Er blickte auf, direkt in Schuldigs besorgte Augen. Aufschluchzend entspannte er sich in Schus Armen. „Shh, war nur ein Traum, Süßer. Nur ein Traum." Sanft streichelte ihn der Deutsche über den Rücken, hauchte ihm zarte Küsse auf die Stirn bis der Jüngere sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Erst dann fragte er: "Wer war es?" Ken hob den Kopf von Schus Schulter und starrt ihn an. „Deine Angst war so stark, dass ich nachgesehen habe. Wer war er, Ken?" Das war das erste Mal, dass er ihn mit Namen ansprach. Vollkommen ernst. Ken senkte den Blick, konnte die grünen starrenden Augen nicht mehr ertragen. „Ken, wer?", kam die Frage erneut. „Mein Vater.", flüsterte er zurück, ängstlich die Reaktion auf seine Worte abwartend. „Was hat er getan?" Ken schluckte. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen." Sanft zwang ihn der Deutsche ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Was, mein Herz?" Unsicher beugte Ken sich vor und flüsterte es Schuldig ins Ohr. Er war nicht in der Lage es laut auszusprechen. Selbst nach all den Jahren nicht. Als er fertig war, drängte er sich noch ein wenig näher an den warmen Körper seines Gegenüber. Er hatte das nicht vielen Leuten erzählt. Besonders nicht, wenn er gerade mit ihnen geschlafen hatte. Niemand hörte danach gerne: „Ach übrigens! Mein Vater hat mich als Kind misshandelt und als ich nicht mehr gut genug für ihn war, zu den Pennern auf die Straße gesetzt!" Am Liebsten hätte er jetzt sein Tagebuch. Die meisten Einträge waren nach so einem Albtraum entstanden. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein. „Vielleicht tut es das, Kätzchen. Aber helfen tut es bestimmt nicht." Zärtlich presste er seine Lippen auf die des jüngeren Japaners. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entwickelte sich, der jedoch von einem lauten Handyklingeln unterbrochen wurde. Fluchend löste Schuldig den Kuss. „Der Anrufer stört gerade im unpassensten Moment, er ist aggressiv und gibt einfach nicht auf. Außerdem klingt dieses Klingeln schon nach Ärger. Das kann nur Crawford sein.", knurrte er vor sich hin, während er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche angelte. „Ja? Braddy! Welche Überraschung." Fürsorglich hielt der Rotschopf das Handy etwas von seinem Ohr weg und zwinkerte Ken amüsiert zu. Nach einer Weile traute er sich wieder das Telefon in die Nähe seines Ohres zu lassen. „Nun reg dich doch nicht auf, großer Leader! Ich weiß ja, ich sollte schon längst zur Arbeit erschienen sein. Aber mir kam leider etwas dazwischen." Lächelnd strich er eine braune Strähne von Kens Haaren hinter dessen Ohr. „Nagi hat meine Schicht übernommen? Was regst du dich dann so auf? Ups, schon 3 Schichten? Und seine eigenen? Ja, ich weiß. Er muss auch mal schlafen. Stress? Er? Ach komm. Schule? Als ob er das nötig hätte. Ja, ja. Schon gut, ich komme ja!" Kopfschüttelnd legte er auf. „Du hast es gehört, Hase. Ich muss los. Ich meld mich bei dir." So schnell wie Schuldig sich angezogen und ihm einen Abschiedskuss gegeben hatte, konnte Ken gar nicht gucken. Aber ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ auch ihn panisch seinen Kram zusammensuchen. Er kam zu spät für seine Schicht! Und die hatte er ausgerechnet mit Aya!

Mit einem eindeutig zweideutigen Grinsen wurde Ken von Yohji begrüßt. „Wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht, Kenny-boy?" „Geht dich nichts an.", knurrte er zurück. „Du siehst so zerzaust aus. So anstrengend, die Kleine?" Verwirrt hielt Ken in seiner Bewegung inne. „Was?" „Deine Freundin. Deshalb kommst du doch so spät." „Red keinen Stuss. Ich hab keine Freundin!" „Und warum wirst du so rot?" Automatisch fuhr seine Hand zum Gesicht. „Stimmt doch gar nicht!" „Wenn´s kein Mädchen ist, dann vielleicht ein Kerl?" „Halt die Klappe, Yohji!" Yohjis Grinsen wurde breiter. „Also Volltreffer! Komm schon, erzähl! Wie sieht er aus? Wie heißt er? Kenn ich ihn vielleicht?" Mit jeder Frage rückte Yohji ein Stück näher und sein Gesichtsausdruck übermittelte eine klare Botschaft: Ich lasse dich hier nicht eher weg, bis ich ein paar zufriedenstellende Antworten bekommen habe!

Ken seufzte auf. Er war jetzt schon viel zu spät und dieses Spielchen kostete ihn noch mehr Zeit. „Er ist 1, 80m, hat langes orange-rotes Haar, schlank, körperlich fit, hat grüne Augen, Name geht dich nichts an und kennen tust du ihn indirekt." Ken hätte sich bei diesem Satz am liebsten geschlagen. Mit der Beschreibung weiß doch jeder um wen es geht. Ken, du baka! Doch Yohji lächelte ihn nur an und meinte: Na sieh mal an! Scheinst ja Geschmack zu haben. Stell ihn mir mal vor!" Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Kens Kinnlade gerade den Boden berührt. War der Playboy so doof oder tat er nur so? Bevor er auf diese Frage eine Antwort finden konnte, stand ein mit Todesblick bewaffneter Aya vor ihm. „Du kommst zu spät!", knurrte er Ken entgegen, während er eine Gartenschere auf ihre Schärfe überprüfte. Ken schluckte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn er wenigstens die Schere weglegen würde. Tief luftholend wollte er eine Entschuldigung vorbringen, doch da mischte sich Yohji ins Geschähen: „Ach, lass ihn doch, Aya. Der Kleine ist verliebt!" „YOHJI!" Kens Augen schienen am liebsten aus dem Kopf fallen zu wollen. „Ein Mörder sollte sich nicht verlieben.", gab Aya nur eiskalt zurück. „Du bist auch gar nicht romantisch. Kennst du nicht dieses Gedicht? Moment, wie ging es gleich? Ah ja!" Yohji warf sich in Pose und blickte Aya mit seinem besten Aufreißerblick an:

„Es ist Unsinn,

sagt die Vernunft.

Es ist, was es ist,

sagt die Liebe.

Es ist Unglück,

sagt die Berechnung.

Es ist Schmerz,

sagt die Angst.

Es ist aussichtslos,

sagt die Einsicht.

Es ist, was es ist,

sagt die Liebe. 

Es ist lächerlich,

sagt der Stolz.

Es ist leichtsinnig,

sagt die Vorsicht.

Es ist unmöglich,

sagt die Erfahrung.

Es ist, was es ist,

sagt die Liebe."

Dieser leidenschaftliche Vortrag entlockte Aya nur ein Schnauben. Geknickt murrte Yohji ihn an. „Aya, du baka. Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben." Ken atmete auf. Die Zwei hatten ihn total vergessen. Und so hang er wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Das mit Schuldig würde nie funktionieren. Das war Wahnsinn! Grinsend dachte er an das Gedicht von Yohji. „Es ist, was es ist.", flüsterte er leise und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Schwungvoll öffnete Schuldig die Eingangstür der kleinen Villa von Schwarz, die auch gleichzeitig als Hauptquartier zum Einsatz kam und rannte direkt in Farfarello. Verdutzt wich Schu einen Schritt zurück. „Wer hat dich denn rausgelassen?" Farfie schwieg. Kopfschüttelnd scheuchte Schu ihn in den Keller. Konnte er nicht mal einen Tag fehlen? Kaum war er nicht da, lief schon ein irrer Ire frei durchs Haus. Moment mal! Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen! Hat er also mein kleines Treffen mit seiner Messerwerfernummer kaputt gemacht?! Wütend runzelte der Deutsche die Stirn. Wer hatte ihn vertreten? Nagi! Das gibt Ärger!

Nachdem er Farfie in den Keller verfrachtet hatte, eilte er zu der Tür des jüngsten Mitglieds. Er verschwendete seine Zeit nicht mit Anklopfen, sondern stürmte sofort hinein. Nagi saß etwas zusammengesunken vor seinem Computer, die Augen hatte er geschlossen. „Sag mal, spinnst du? Du kannst doch Farfie hier nicht frei rumlaufen lassen!" Zufrieden sah Schu wie der Junge aufschreckte und ihn entsetzt anstarrte. Oder es wenigstens versuchte. Verwirrt beobachtete er, wie Nagi eher an ihm vorbei als ihn anblickte. „Schu?", kam die geflüsterte Frage. „Natürlich! Wen hast du denn erwartet? Und sieh mich gefälligst an oder steht hinter mir einer? Farfie ist frei draußen rumgelaufen! Wie kannst du nur so unverantwortlich sein?!" Böse funkelte Nagi ihn an. „Unverantwortlich.", flüsterte er. „Wer hat 3 Tage lang seine Schichten geschwänzt? Wer musste sogar abgeholt werden, damit er wenigstens zur Mission erscheint? Ich habe seit 3 Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, Schu! Ich komme gerade von einer deiner Missionen zurück! Und meine eigenen habe ich auch noch nebenbei! Ich laufe von einem Blutbad zum nächsten, nur weil du keine Lust hast!" Noch nie hatte Schuldig den jungen Japaner schreien gehört. Überhaupt schien er mit den Nerven am Ende zu sein. „Also gut, was ist los, chibi? Du bist doch sonst nicht so fertig." Erschöpft ließ Nagi seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken. Der Deutsche kniete sich neben den Stuhl. „Was ist los?" Seufzend hob Nagi den Kopf. Erschrocken wich Schuldig zurück. „Nagi, deine... deine Augen! Was...?" „Ich weiß es nicht, die Ärzte wissen es nicht, KEINER weiß ES!" Die Augen des jungen Japaners waren blutrot unterlaufen. Er schien nicht richtig sehen zu können. Er hat fürchterliche Angst. „Was ist passiert?" „Der letzte Auftrag, dein Auftrag, führte in eine Chemiefabrik. Verdammt noch mal, sie wussten Bescheid. Es war eine Falle! Eine verdammte Falle!" Mehr bekam er aus dem Jungen nicht heraus.


	2. Es ist, was es ist 2

Titel: Es ist, was es ist

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ*  Das Gedicht in der Geschichte ist übrigens nicht von mir. Leider weiß ich nicht von wem es ist, wäre aber schon interessiert. Wenn es jemand weiß, bitte melden!

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, später Nagi x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Es ist, was es ist 2 

Bradley Crawford sah nicht einmal auf, als Schuldig in sein Büro stürmte und sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Was?" „Wie was? Nagi sitzt halbblind in seinem Zimmer und du lässt ihn allein! Sag mal, spinnst du?" Gefährlich langsam richteten sich eiskalte blaue Augen auf den aufgebrachten Deutschen und schienen ihn zu durchbohren. „Wage es ja nicht! Wage es nicht, mir die Schuld zu geben! Ich habe es gesehen! Und ich konnte nichts tun! Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Ihm zusehen, wie er leidet? Oh nein! Das kannst du dir antun. Schließlich war es dein Auftrag!" „Ach, also wär es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich jetzt blind wäre?" Schuldig stützte sich schwer auf den Schreibtisch und beugte sich zu Brad hinunter. „Nein, aber du solltest mal darüber nachdenken, ob es überhaupt so weit gekommen wäre, wenn du deinen blöden Auftrag selbst erledigt hättest, anstatt mit einem Feind in die Kiste zu springen!" Schweigen breitete sich nach diesen Worten aus, überließ die zwei Männern sich selbst. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit durchbrach Schuldigs flüstern die Stille: „Er fühlt sich allein, er hat Angst. Du solltest mit ihm reden." Dann verließ er das Büro.

Verdammter Crawford, verdammter Hellseher, verdammter Besserwisser,... verdammte Schuldgefühle! Er war sonst nicht so! Er hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft Schuldgefühle jemand anderem anzulasten, aber diesmal... diesmal fand er niemanden. Er war schuld und das Gewicht dieser Schuld lastete schwer auf ihm. Vielleicht sollte er sich ablenken. Ja, das war die Idee! Er sollte sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Aber was? Ken! Er sollte sich etwas mehr mit Ken vergnügen! Aber wie sollte er ihn von seinen Leuten weglocken? Sicher musste Ken auch arbeiten. Da fällt mir schon was ein! So schnell gebe ich nicht auf. Grinsend entwarf Schu sich einen Plan für den morgigen Tag. Ja, das würde ein Spaß! 

Crawford zog fluchend durch die Flure der Villa Schwarz. Dieser verkappte Deutsche! Wäre er bloß nicht so leicht zu beeinflussen. Nein, das stimmte nicht! Er war nicht leicht zu beeinflussen. Nur wenn es um einen kleinen Japaner ging, der sich, laut Schuldig, in seinem Zimmer vereinsamt und verängstigt fühlte. Also gut, ein Blick und geh wieder arbeiten! Leicht klopfte der Amerikaner an Nagis Tür und wartete. Als nach 5 Minuten immer noch keine Antwort kam, wurde Brad langsam nervös. Sonst hörte man immer fast sofort ein „Herein" von Nagi. Schon hörte der Killer die Worte von Schuldig wieder in seinem Kopf rumspuken: „Er fühlt sich allein und er hat Angst!"

Auch wenn der Ami sich dies niemals eingestanden hätte, er machte sich fürchterliche Sorgen! Wenn Nagi nun auf dumme Gedanken gekommen wäre und... . Bevor er diesen Gedanken auch nur zu Ende denken konnte, befand sich seine Hand schon auf der Türklinke und die Tür öffnete sich leise. Das Zimmer war dunkel aber Brad konnte ganz klar den Jungen auf dem Bett liegen sehen. Er schlief. Aufatmend näherte sich Crawford dem Bett und wäre fast über ein Buch gestolpert, das anstatt das Regal den Fußboden zierte. Seinem Ordnungssinn nachgebend hob er es auf und war überrascht, als er keinen Buchtitel vorfand, sondern die feine Handschrift Nagis ihm entgegensprang. Jetzt doch von Neugier besessen, schlug er die erste Seite auf. Englische Texte, alle in Nagis Handschrift. Stirnrunzelnd machte es sich der Amerikaner auf dem Bürostuhl des Jungen bequem und begann zu lesen:

How can you see into my eyes                     Wie kannst du in meine Augen sehen,

like open doors.                                      ähnlich wie in offene Türen.

Leading you down into my core                     Leite dich hinab in meine Seele,

where I've become so numb.                    wo ich so gefühllos geworden bin.

Without a soul                                         ohne Seele,

my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold            mein Geist kalt, schlafend, irgendwo,

until you find it there                             bis du sie findest

and lead it back home.                               und sie wieder nach Hause bringst.

Wake me up inside.                                      Weck mein Innerstes auf.

Wake me up inside.                                      Weck mein Innerstes auf.

Call my name and save me from the dark. Ruf meinen Namen und beschütz mich vor der Dunkelheit.

Bid my blood to run.                                     Reize mein Blut zum laufen,

Before I come undone.                                     bevor es unerledigt bleibt.

Save me from the nothing I become. Rette mich vor dem Nichts, was ich werde.

Now that I know what I'm without           Jetzt, wo ich weiß, was ich ohne bin,

you can't just leave me.                                kannst du mich nicht verlassen.

Breathe into me and make me real. Atme in mich hinein und mach mich real.

Bring me to life.                                         Bring mich zum Leben.

Bring me to life.                                         Bring mich zum Leben.

I've been living a lie.                               Ich lebe eine Lüge.

There's nothing inside.                                      Da ist nichts im Innern.

Bring me to life.                                         Bring mich zum Leben.

Frozen inside without your touch, Innerlich gefroren, ohne deine Berührung,

without your love, darling.                            ohne deine Liebe, Liebling.

Only you are the life among the dead. Nur du bist das Leben zwischen dem Tot.

All of this sight                                        Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es 

I can't believe, I couldn't see.                   die ganze Zeit nicht sehen konnte.

Kept in the dark                                        Gehalten in der Dunkelheit,

but you were there in front of me.          aber du warst vor mir.

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seem. Es scheint mir, als hätte ich 1000 Jahre geschlafen.

I've got to open my eyes to everything. Ich schaffe es, meine Augen für alles zu öffnen.

Without a thought                                             Ohne einen Gedanken

Without a voice                                       Ohne eine Stimme

Without a soul                                         Ohne eine Seele

Don't let me here.                                        Lass mich nicht hier.

There must be something wrong.                  Da muss etwas falsch sein.

Bring me to life.                                         Bring mich zum Leben.

Bring me to life.                                         Bring mich zum Leben.

I've been living a lie.                               Ich lebe eine Lüge.

There's nothing in side.                              Da ist nichts im Innern.

Bring me to life.                                         Bring mich zum Leben.

"Das ist nur für die Schule!" Nagi saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte in die Richtung, aus der er Crawfords Stimme gehört hatte. „Ein ganzes Buch nur für die Schule?" Crawford erhob sich und ging langsam auf den Jungen zu. Der nickte hektisch, dann ließ er den Kopf hängen. Er wusste, dass Brad ihm nicht glauben würde. „Lüg mich nicht an, Nagi! Das ist nicht für die Schule. Ich glaube viel mehr, dass dies das erste Mal ist, wo du deine Gefühle ausgedrückt hast. Ist es nicht so? Ich hätte jedenfalls nicht gedacht, dass du dich mit solchen Dingen beschäftigst." Vorsichtig, um den Japaner nicht zu erschrecken, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Nagi war seinen Geräuschen so gut wie möglich gefolgt, zuckte aber dennoch zusammen als er die Matratze unter sich einsinken spürte. „Du hast nicht gefragt.", murmelte er als Antwort und zog sich etwas zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, der Amerikaner wäre ihm unglaublich nah und das machte ihn nervös. „Hättest du mir geantwortet?" Die sanfte Stimme verunsicherte Nagi noch etwas mehr. Das war er nicht von ihrem Anführer gewöhnt. Er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Darf ich es mir wenigstens jetzt ansehen?" Diesmal nickte Nagi. Er war sich nicht sicher warum, aber hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich endlich sein Wunsch erfüllt. So ein Quatsch, Nagi. Du bist einfach nicht in der Verfassung zu streiten und gibst deshalb kampflos auf. Bevor er sich noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er ein leises Danke und eine Hand fuhr durch sein Haar. Überrascht schreckte Nagi auf. „Brad?" Doch der andere war schon nicht mehr im Zimmer.

Schuldig konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er ihren sonst so kaltherzigen Leader mit ihrem Jüngsten beobachtete. Nein, wie süß der doch sein kann. Aber ich hab doch geahnt, dass der eine Schwäche für den Kleinen hat. Zufrieden mit sich, machte sich der Rothaarige wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Das wird noch was mit den beiden. Natürlich nur unter seiner Anweisung, aber er war ja nicht so. Er würde den gefühlskalten Ami schon zum einem heißblütigen Liebhaber machen. Schließlich schuldete er Nagi noch was.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallöchen!

Erst mal ein supergroßes DANKE für die tollen und aufmunternden Kommentare! Ich hab mich wirklich riesig gefreut! Leider komm ich dann auch noch mit einem kürzeren Kapitel und als ob das nicht genug wäre: Es ist auch noch ein nicht gerade tolles! *Leser um Verzeihung anbettel* Übrigens, der Text von Nagi ist ein Lied. „Bring me to life" von Evanescence. Ihr solltet mal reinhören! Leider ist die Übersetzung nicht besonders gut, aber ich wollte die Nicht-Englisch-Freaks nicht im Dunkeln stehen lassen. Bin nämlich selbst keiner! Bei den mehr Englisch orientierten bitte ich um Verständnis! 


	3. Es ist, was es ist 3

Titel: Es ist, was es ist

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ* Das Gedicht in der Geschichte ist übrigens nicht von mir. Ich habe jetzt erfahren, dass es von Erich Fried stammt. Noch mal vielen Dank für diese Info!!!

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, später Nagi x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 3 

Schnell warf Schu noch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Es durfte ihn schließlich von den anderen keiner erkennen, wenn er Ken abholte. Zufrieden nickte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. Die hautengen Jeans saßen perfekt und das Designer-Shirt zeigte nur seine Vorzüge und natürlich eine Menge Haut. Das Haar war zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden und das Kopftuch ließ ihn zwar lässig und cool rüberkommen, verbarg aber gleichzeitig ein wenig seine auffallende Haarfarbe. Die Sonnenbrille sollte diese „Verkleidung" noch vollenden. Er lächelte. Mal sehen, was Ken dazu sagte oder besser dachte. Spontan entschied er sich zu Fuß zum Blumenladen zu schlendern. Es war schließlich warm und sie wohnten gar nicht so weit weg. Soll dein Feind dich nicht entdecken, bleibe immer in seiner Nähe! Mit einem Lied von Him auf seinen Lippen, „Heartache Every Moment", machte er sich auf den Weg.

Ken ignorierte mühsam das ganze Gekreische der Mädchen um sich herum. Er wünschte sich jetzt nichts weiter, als ein bisschen Ruhe. Nur eine Minute, nicht mehr! Aber dieser Wunsch verlor immer mehr Substanz. Wie sollte man auch nur an Ruhe denken können, wenn eine Horde von lauten, Aufmerksamkeit  verlangenden Schulmädchen um einen stand und einen bei wirklich JEDER Bewegung beobachteten? Sie kauften noch nicht mal was! Nein, sie starrten einen nur an, wie in einem Zoo. Als die Tür sich zum wiederholten Male öffnete, konnte er sich ein gequältes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen. Wie viele wollten denn noch kommen? /Ich bin enttäuscht, Süßer. Bin ich denn nicht mal einen Blick würdig? / Ungläubig hob Ken ruckartig den Kopf und machte mit dieser doch etwas seltsam anmutenden Bewegungen auch die Mädchenschar auf den neuen Gast aufmerksam. Sofort wurde auch der gutaussehende Fremde von Mädchen umringt. Der aber schien sie nicht mal wahrzunehmen, sondern bahnte sich seinen Weg schnurstracks zu Ken, der ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Bekomm ich keine Antwort, Häschen?", raunte Schu ihm ins Ohr, gerade mal so laut, dass wirklich nur Ken es mitbekam. „Bin ich denn keinen Blick würdig?", wiederholte er seine Frage in der selben Lautstärke. „Doch, natürlich. Wohl mehr, als jeder andere hier." Ken wurde rot. Was tat er eigentlich hier? Er machte seinem Feind Komplimente und wurde sogar noch rot! Außerdem lief hier auch noch Yohji rum und... . YOHJI! Schnell suchte der Braunhaarige seine Umgebung ab und wurde auch schnell fündig. Yohji war sogar schon auf den Weg zu ihnen. Na wunderbar! Jetzt bin ich so gut wie geliefert! „Ken, sag mal. Ist das dein Freund, bei dem wir uns wegen deiner Verspätung bedanken dürfen?" Der grünäugige Playboy stand jetzt direkt vor ihnen. Nickend schloss Ken schon mal mit seinem Leben ab. Yohjis musternder Blick konzentrierte sich für kurze Zeit auf Schu, dann lächelte er wieder Ken an. „Verschwindet schon. Wenn ihr Laden rumturtelt, ist das schlecht für unser Geschäft. Aber tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Ken starrte ihm eine Weile nach, als ihn eine Hand Richtung Ausgang zerrte. /Du hast recht. Balinese scheint echt mehr Stroh als Gehirn im Kopf zu haben. Aber ich weiß auch warum. Liebe ist doch schon was feines, nicht wahr? / An einer Straßenecke blieb der Deutsche endlich stehen. //Verliebt? Yohji? Wer soll das denn sein? // Schu lächelte und zog Ken in seine Arme. „Oh, du kennst ihn auch, mein Herz. Aber mehr sag ich nicht." Vergnügt stellte der Deutsche fest, das sie beide mit Kopftüchern unterwegs waren. Nein, wie süß! Partnerlook! Doch das traf auch nur auf die Kopftücher zu. Ken trug einen Overall und ein weißes T-Shirt darunter, war also weitaus schlichter unterwegs als Schuldig. Aber das war eigentlich egal. Schließlich sah Schus Plan sowieso vor, den Kleinen sehr bald aus seinen Klamotten zu befreien.

Schuldig war über sich selbst überrascht. Schließlich war er sonst keiner, der danach auch noch kuschelte. Doch diesmal konnte er einfach von dem Kleinen nicht genug bekommen. Irgendwas hatte er an sich, dass... ihn verrückt machte. Wieder zog er ihn enger zu sich, vergrub seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Jüngeren. Tief zog er die Luft ein und stutzte. Ein leichter, aber dennoch intensiver Blumengeruch ging von Ken aus. Nicht so ein falscher, penetranter Damenparfumduft, der mehr Kopfschmerzen als Wohlgefühl verursacht. Nein, dieser Duft war anders, ganz anders. So verdammt anregend.

Ken hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht, dass Schuldig so anschmiegsam war. Wie lange kuschelten sie hier schon? Und Schu schien keine Anstalten zu machen, aufhören zu wollen. „Du riechst gut, Hase. Ich könnte dich auffressen." Tatsächlich konnte Ken ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Also, das hatte er wirklich zum ersten mal gehört. /Aber das ist die Wahrheit! Nach Veilchen, Rosen und noch anderen tausend Blumen. Ich liebe diesen Geruch! / Bei dem Wort Liebe stutze Ken. Liebe. Dies hier konnte nie etwas wie Liebe werden, oder? Es blieb immer nur unbedeutend, ohne Gefühl, oder? Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht schon Gefühle für diesen Rotschopf neben sich? Ihn hatte doch schon immer das Verbotene gereizt. Und Schuldig war im Moment die verbotenste Frucht, die er jemals hatte. Eine sehr exotische, gutaussehende und ja auch einfühlsame Frucht. Kuschelnd rutschte Ken noch etwas näher an den Deutschen. Ja, vielleicht fing er an sich wirklich zu verlieben. „Es ist, was es ist.", flüsterte er sich noch einmal zu und ignorierte den fragenden Blick seines Liebhabers.

„Sag mal, Schätzchen, was hältst du von nem Einkaufsbummel?" Ken, der gerade dabei war sich halbwegs wieder herzurichten, damit er noch unter die Leute gehen konnte, sah ihn etwas ungläubig und verwirrt an. Schuldig musste noch nicht mal die Gedanken des Japaners lesen, um zu wissen, dass er sich fragte, ob er sich nicht vielleicht verhört hätte. Wie zum Beweis stellte Ken auch schon die Frage: „Ist das dein Ernst?" Schu nickte. Natürlich war dies sein Ernst, sonst würde er doch nicht fragen, oder? „Also, sagst du ja oder ja?" Mit einer eleganten Bewegung umschlang der Deutsche Ken von hinten und knabberte an seinem Nacken. Er wusste genau, dass das Ken verrückt machte und alles tun würde, was Schu wollte. Grinsend hörte er den Kleinen die Luft einziehen und schon bald kamen die erwarteten Worte: „Also gut. Alles was du willst, aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" Überrascht löste sich der Rotschopf von seinem kleinen Appetithäppchen und drehte ihn zu sich herum. /Welche, mein Herz? / Ken lächelte ihn kurz an. //Ich schlepp keine Taschen oder sonstiges und das wird sich auch nicht über Stunden ziehen.// Autsch, war er jetzt schon so leicht zu durchschauen oder sah man ihm einfach an, dass er lange Shoppingtouren einfach liebte, besonders wenn er einen Träger bei sich hatte. Seufzend küsste er Ken auf die Stirn und murmelt: „Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist. Jemand anderes wäre damit nicht durchgekommen." Schmunzelnd überließ der Braunhaarige nun Schuldig die Führung. Schließlich schien der mehr Übung im Schoppen zu haben.

Okay, er gab's zu. Er war total fertig. Nicht mal die Kids beim Fußballtraining hatten ihn jemals so geschafft. Schuldig war im Einkaufen aber auch ein Phänomen. Noch nie hatte er so viele Geschäfte an einem Tag von innen gesehen. Und als Schu auch noch anfing mit „Ach, das würde dir aber stehen." hatte er den halben Tag nur noch in der Umkleidekabine verbracht. Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich schon wie eine menschliche Schaufensterpuppe, die man nur noch in die richtige Pose bringen musste. Aber irgendwie hatte es doch Spaß gemacht. Besonders jetzt, wo die zwei nebeneinander friedlich durch die Einkaufpassagen bummelten, ohne gleich in jedes Geschäft zu stürmen, fühlte sich Ken richtig wohl. Schu hatte Wort gehalten und alle seine Tüten und Taschen, ungefähr 10 an der Zahl, trug er selbst. Oder besser, hatte er selbst getragen, bis Ken sich ihm erbarmt hatte und ihm 5 Taschen abgenommen hatte. Trotzdem fragte er sich, wie der Deutsche mit dem Gepäck es alleine nach Hause schaffen wollte. Denn er konnte ja schlecht mitkommen und Orakel dann ganz einfach erklären: „Hallöchen, wie geht's denn so? Ich helfe nur grad die Einkäufe nach Haus zu schleppen, bin also gleich wieder weg. Lasst euch nicht stören." Schuldig kicherte bei dem Gedanken und fügte noch hinzu: „Macht's euch was aus, wenn ich noch etwas bleibe und mir das Haus ansehe? Schließlich ist man ja nicht oft  bei seinen Feinden." Beide prusteten los und konnten sich nur schwer wieder beruhigen. Dennoch schaffte es Schuldig noch seine Gedanken dem anderem mitzuteilen. /Ist ja süß, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst wie ich nach Hause komme./ Ken wurde wieder ernst. //Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich das nicht bei jedem mache.// Schuldig nickte. Er hatte schließlich Kens Tagebuch gelesen.

*Wenn ich mal ganz ehrlich bin. Ich bin ziemlich unausstehlich. Ich hab mich noch nie sonderlich um andere gekümmert und jetzt ist dieses Nichtkümmern zu einem Ignorieren verkommen. Besser gesagt, seit Kase mich so hintergangen hat. Er war der Erste, dem ich wirklich vertraut habe und jetzt ist es wohl auch der Letzte gewesen. Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich das hier Geschriebene ernst meine. Wem sollte ich denn noch vertrauen? Alle, die ich kenne, sind Mörder. Sollte man denen vertrauen? Sollte man sich um sie sorgen? Sorgt sich einer um mich? *

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Ken, wie Schu versuchte die 10 Taschen zu bewältigen und gleichzeitig noch halbwegs cool rüberzukommen. Es wollte ihm nicht ganz gelingen und nach einer Weile gab er auf. /Hör auf zu Lächeln, Hase. Du würdest auch nicht besser aussehen./ Kens Lächeln wurde breiter. //Stimmt, aber mich würdest du auch nicht bei so einem Versuch beobachten können. Auf solche Ideen komme ich nämlich nicht.// „Und vielleicht ist das auch gerade dein Problem, Süßer." So gut er konnte beugte er sich zu Ken und gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Es war schließlich schon kurz vor 20 Uhr. Sie waren über 5 Stunden in irgendwelchen Läden gewesen und danach noch in einem kleinen Café. Ken sah ihm noch nach, bis er um die erste Kurve verschwand, dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Also, also, also, was habt ihr so getrieben?" Yohji hatte sich sofort auf den Braunhaarigen gestürzt als er zur Tür reinkam. „Hallo Yohji. Ich wünsch dir auch einen schönen Abend.", kam es nur glücklich zurück und Yohji fing an zu lächeln. „So gut also, ja? Erzähl schon. Was habt ihr alles unternommen? Und mit dem getrieben kannst du dir ja sicher auch was denken." Ungläubig starrte Ken seinen Kollegen an. „Soll das heißen, du willst wissen wie er im Bett ist?" Yohji kicherte. „Na also. Ist also doch noch ne ganze Menge interessantes passiert. Wo du mir das schon anbietest. Wie ist er denn so?" Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte sich Ken ab. „Das geht dich gar nichts an!" „Ha, so gut also? Da hat ja unser Kenny richtig reingehauen." Immer noch hochrot machte sich Ken auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Herr Gott noch mal, erst stellte sich Yohji wie der Trottel vom Dienst an und jetzt wurde er auch noch aufdringlich. Schließlich ging es ihn überhaupt nichts an, wie verdammt gut Schuldig im Bett war. /Danke, Sweetheart. Du bist auch nicht schlecht/ Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! //Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein! // Das Lachen des Deutschen begleitete ihn die Treppen hoch, bis in sein Zimmer.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Und schon wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende! Diesmal nur über Ken und Schu. Sind sie nicht süß zusammen? ! *große Augen bekomm* Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder mehr für die Nagi- und Crawford-Anhänger haben. Tja, und wer es noch nicht bemerkt hat: Ich bin ein großer Verfechter von Musiktiteln und –texten. Das Lied, welches Schu so vor sich hinträllert, hab ich nur wegen dem Text genommen. Natürlich hört es sich auch super an, aber ich finde der Text passte so gut zu meinem Rotschopf. Und für diejenigen, die jetzt wissen wollen wie der geht, bitte schön, ich liefere die Übersetzung natürlich gleich mit. *g* Die, die es stört können ja einfach drüberweg lesen. Aber bitte, bitte Kommis da lassen, ja? *Bettelstellung einnehm*

Herzschmerz in jedem Moment

Von Asche zu Asche, von Lust zu Staub

In deiner süßesten Qual bin ich verloren

Und kein Himmel kann uns helfen

Bereit, willig und fähig es alles zu verlieren

Für einen Kuss so tödlich und so warm

Oh, es ist Herzschmerz in jedem Moment

Vom Anfang bis zum Ende

Es ist Herzschmerz in jedem Moment

Mit dir

Tiefer in unser himmlisches Leiden

Unsere zerbrechlichen Seelen fallen

Es ist Herzschmerz in jedem Moment

Baby mit dir

Wir spüren die Gefahr, aber wollen nicht aufgeben

Es gibt kein Lächeln eines Engels

Ohne den Zorn Gottes

Oh, es ist Herzschmerz in jedem Moment

Vom Anfang bis zum Ende

Es ist Herzschmerz in jedem Moment

Mit dir

Tiefer in unser himmlisches Leiden

Unsere zerbrechlichen Seelen fallen

Es ist Herzschmerz in jedem Moment

Baby mit dir

Von Asche zu Asche, von Lust zu Staub

In deiner süßesten Qual bin ich verloren

Wir spüren die Gefahr, aber wollen nicht aufgeben


	4. Es ist, was es ist 4

Titel: Es ist, was es ist

Teil: 4/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ*  Das Gedicht in der Geschichte ist übrigens nicht von mir. Ich habe jetzt erfahren, dass es von Erich Fried stammt. Noch mal vielen Dank für diese Info!!!

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, später Nagi x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm.

´   ` ein fremder Telepath

´´   `` Jemand antwortet ihm.

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 4 

Nagi horchte auf, als er unten die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Schuldig war also wieder zu Hause. Gespannt hörte er auf die Schritten des Rothaarigen. Tatsächlich blieben sie vor seiner Tür stehen und schienen auf etwas bestimmtes zu warten. Nun komm schon endlich rein! Ungeduldig rutschte Nagi auf seinem Bett herum. Er war die ganze Zeit allein gewesen und hatte sich nicht wirklich aus seinem Zimmer getraut. Wer wusste denn, ob er wieder zurück gefunden hätte? Außerdem hatte er schon genug Bekanntschaft mit seinen eigenen Zimmerwänden gemacht, da brauchte er nicht auch noch die auf dem Flur oder einen Absturz auf der Treppe. Schuldig hatte inzwischen dem gedanklichen Flehen nachgegeben und war eingetreten. „Hey. Wie geht's dir?" Erschrocken fuhr der kleine Japaner zusammen. Musste der denn so verdammt leise sein? Ihm wär fast das Herz stehen geblieben! /Sorry, Kleiner./ „Schon vergessen. Wo warst du?" Langsam tastete Nagi sich zu seinem Bettende vor und versuchte sich seinen Weg zum Computerstuhl zu bahnen. „Aus. Sag mal, was hast du denn hier drinnen getrieben? Das sieht ja aus, wie eine Müllkippe. Dagegen bin ich ja ordentlich." Beinahe wäre Nagi vom Bett gefallen. Dabei hätte er das doch nun wirklich schon einschätzen müssen! „Ich hab wohl bei meinen Versuchen das Regal zu finden einiges runtergestoßen. Ich weiß nicht wo der ganze Mist hin muss. Wo steht mein Stuhl?" Verwirrt tastete der 15-jährige in der Gegend herum. Hier musste er doch irgendwo sein! „Etwas weiter rechts von dir. Warst du etwa den ganzen Tag allein? Hat sich Brad nicht einmal blicken lassen? Ich meine, du musst doch was essen und ich glaube nicht, dass du alleine die Treppen in Angriff genommen hast!" Erleichtert ließ sich Nagi auf den Drehstuhl fallen. „Wenn ich das gemacht hätte, hättest du mich unten aufsammeln können. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wo meine eigenen Tür ist, wie soll ich dann die Küche finden? Brad hat den ganzen Tag gearbeitet." Knurrend fuhr Schu hoch. Wie konnte dieser Penner nur so rücksichtslos sein? Besonders bei Nagi, den er doch so abgöttisch gern hatte? „Wie wär's, wenn du dich mal bei ihm bemerkbar machst? Ich führ dich hin und du sagst ihm mal, wie beschi... ich meine blöd du es findest, dass er sich nicht um dich kümmert." //Aber du warst doch auch nicht da, SchuSchu! // Schuldig schnaubte. /Ja, aber nur, weil ich dachte, Mr. Amerikaner würde sich etwas mehr um die Leute kümmern, die er mag./ Nagi erhob sich ruckartig aus dem Stuhl und stolperte ein paar Schritte in den Raum. „Wie meinst du das?" Leicht grinsend fing Schu den Kleinen auf, bevor er über seinen eigenen Müll zu Boden gegangen wäre. „Komm schon, Nagi! Unser großer Anführer würde doch alles für dich tun! Du musst nur sagen, dein Bein tut weh und schon würde er dich den ganzen Tag tragen. Und du bist genauso. Ihr seit manchmal echt schlimm." Knallrot starrte Nagi an Schuldig vorbei. „Also gut, wo ist die verdammte Tür?" Lachend schnappte sich der Deutsche die Hand seines blinden Freundes und führte ihn über die Müllberge hinweg aus dem Raum.

„Brad? Bist du da?" Nagi stand in dem kleinen Büro. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass es stockduster in dem Raum war. Nur das Licht aus dem Nebenzimmer brachte etwas Helligkeit. Das Nebenzimmer, Brads Schlafzimmer. „Nagi? Was willst du?" Ruckartig drehte sich der Junge in die Richtung, wo er die Stimme ausgemacht hatte. „Ich fühlte mich etwas einsam und ich hab den ganzen Tag von dir nichts gehört. Und Schu war auch die ganze Zeit unterwegs." Brad schnaubte ungehalten. Dieser unverantwortliche Deutsche hatte ihm nichts davon gesagt, dass er ausgeht! Nagi war also den ganzen Tag allein gewesen! Den Rotschopf würde er sich später noch vorknüpfen! „Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass Schuldig weg ist. Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen? Oh, entschuldige. Du hast bestimmt nicht hergefunden. Ich habe das Buch gelesen, Nagi. Dein Buch. Du hast großes Talent. Aber es ist sehr... traurig." Crawford stand nun direkt vor ihrem Jüngsten. „Was geht nur in dir vor, Nagi?" Verwirrt runzelte der Angesprochene die Stirn. „Was meinst du? Was soll schon in mir vorgehen? Mir geht es gut!" Ruckartig drehte sich der Jüngere um und wollte das Zimmer geradezu fluchtartig verlassen, wurde aber von Brad aufgehalten. „Sorry, my Darling. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich." „Wieso warst du dann heute nicht einmal da? Ich hätte dich wirklich gebraucht, Bradley. Ich brauch dich immer noch!" Zum ersten Mal war Nagi froh, nichts sehen zu können. Er wollte nicht die Verachtung in Crawfords Augen sehen, denn schließlich verachtete er alle, die schwach und hilflos waren. Er glaubte fest daran, dass sie sich einfach nicht genug anstrengten. Doch zu Nagis Überraschung hörte er nur ein leises „Gomen nasai.", das in sein Ohr geflüstert wurde. Sanfte Hände zogen ihn in eine Umarmung und ein zärtlicher Kuss folgte.

Sanft zog Brad Nagi in seinen Schoß. Er hatte sich noch nie so zufrieden gefühlt und das war bestimmt nicht sein erstes Mal gewesen. Der kleine Körper in seinen Armen schmiegte sich immer näher an ihn, schien seine Augen bald nicht mehr offen halten zu können. Tatsächlich sank der Kopf von Nagi auf seine Schulter und ein leises „so müde" war noch zu hören. Lächelnd streichelte Brad seinen Koi über den Rücken. Ja, schlaf nur. Schließlich musste er noch ein weniger angenehmes Gespräch mit ihm führen. Über diesen seltsamen Auftrag, der doch so sehr Nagis Leben beeinflusst hatte.

„Nagi? !" Ruckartig erhob sich der junge Japaner. Er hatte etwas seltsames geträumt. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. „Nagi?" Verwirrt wandte er sich an die Stimme. "Ja?" "Du hast so unruhig geschlafen. Hattest du einen Traum?" Das war Brad, erkannte Nagi. Unruhig geschlafen? „Ich weiß es nicht mehr.", murmelte er. Sanfte Arme umschlossen seinen Körper. „Ich muss dich was fragen. Es wird dir bestimmt leichtfallen, aber ich und auch Schuldig müssen es wissen. Es geht um den Auftrag." Nagi schluckte. Er wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er es auch gar nicht mehr richtig. Alles war so verschwommen, wie dieser Traum. Das einzige, was er ganz genau wusste war, dass es eine Falle war. Jeder Nerv in seinem Körper schrie es ihm entgegen. Etwas beschämt, dass er nicht mehr erzählen konnte, berichtete er diese Eindrücke seinem Anführer. Der runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte die Gesichter der Angreifer in seiner Vision auch nicht richtig erkennen können. „Würdest du Schuldig nachsehen lassen?", fragte er leise. Er spürte geradezu wie Nagi darüber nachdachte. Nach einer kleinen Weile kam ein zögerliches nicken. Nagi mochte so etwas nicht. Es hatte lange gebraucht, bis er Schu vertraut hatte. Es hing mit seiner Vergangenheit zusammen, aber er hatte Brad noch nie etwas darüber erzählt. Das er sich jetzt bereit erklärte Schuldig in seinen Kopf zu lassen, bedeutete eine Menge.

Schuldig staunte nicht schlecht, als er hörte, dass er in Nagis Gedanken eindringen sollte. Schließlich hatte er Nagis Angst und Misstrauen am Anfang sehr deutlich zu spüren bekommen. /Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher? / Ein entschlossenes Nicken. „Du tust mir bestimmt nichts.", kam die etwas nervös klingende Antwort. Nagi saß angespannt auf einem Stuhl Schuldig gegenüber. Der wechselte noch einen Blick mit Crawford, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder vollkommen auf den Jungen vor sich. Eigentlich ist körperlicher Kontakt nicht nötig, aber er beruhigte die Menschen doch ungemein und auch Schuldig brauchte jetzt diese Wirkung. Deshalb berührte er federleicht Nagis Schläfe mit den Fingerspitzen. „Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich. Wenn ich zu weit gehe, musst du nur `Stopp´ sagen. Ich bin dann sofort verschwunden." Wie konnte man einen ängstlichen Teenager noch beruhigen? „Du bist derjenige, der mich führt. Du entscheidest, was ich sehen soll. Du hast die Kontrolle, Nagi. Du hast die Kontrolle." Das schien zu helfen. Nagis Atem kam jetzt ruhiger und seine verkrampfte Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Wahrnehmung Nagi entgegen. Sofort schwappte ihm die Nervosität und leichte Angst des Japaners entgegen. /Keine Angst. Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Du hast die Kontrolle, Nagi. Niemand anderes./ Er bekam ein Echo. //Aber du könntest mir die Kontrolle ganz leicht wieder abnehmen.// Schuldig stoppte in seiner Arbeit. /Soll ich gehen? / Wie zur Antwort manifestierte sich eine schlichte Tür vor ihm. Sie hatte so viele Schlösser und Sicherheitseinrichtungen, dass sie schon fast wie eine Öffnung zu einer Schatzkammer ähnelte. Sein Innerstes ist dahinter verborgen. Wenn ich die Tür mit Gewalt öffnen würde, könnte Nagis Geist daran zerbrechen. Aber er hat mich hierher geführt, also hat er wohl vor mich einzulassen. Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür. Zwar sehr langsam und mühsam, aber sie öffnete sich. Das war ein großer Vertrauensbeweis! Er trat hindurch und blieb überrascht stehen. Alles hätte er erwartet, aber nicht das! Die Gedanken an diesem Ort waren wie ein Strom. Sie flossen um ihn herum und sogar durch ihn hindurch. Sie reagierten auf ihn, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Viele hätten ihn nicht mal bemerkt, auch wenn sie wussten, dass er hier herumspukte. Nagis Gedanken waren aber sofort auf ihn konzentriert. Sie registrierten ihn sofort und der Strom wurde unruhig, um sich auf den Eindringling einzustellen. Solch ein Verhalten macht ihn furchtbar anfällig für Telepathie! Ich müsste mich nicht mal anstrengen, um ihn zu kontrollieren oder ihm falsche Gedanken einzupflanzen. War Nagi deshalb so ängstlich? Hatte das jemand etwa schon einer versucht oder getan? Darüber muss ich mich noch mit ihm unterhalten! Aber jetzt hatte er einen anderen Auftrag. /Okay. Wohin muss ich jetzt?/ Ein unsichtbarer Fingerzeig führte ihn immer tiefer in die Flut der Gedanken und Gefühle.

Eine große Chemiefabrik ragte vor ihm auf. Auch wenn er solch riesigen Gebäude verabscheute, beeindruckte dieses ihn ungemein. Warum? Er konnte es sich selbst nicht richtig erklären. Irgendetwas war an dieser Fabrik anders als an andere. Nagi beschloss bei diesem Auftrag besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Seine leisen Schritte waren nicht zu hören und er kam ohne große Schwierigkeiten zur verrosteten Hintertür, die schon vor vielen Jahren einfach vergessen wurde. Eigentlich unglaublich unvorsichtig und gefährlich, aber für Nagi einfach und praktisch ins Gebäude zu kommen. Das alte verrostete Schloss konnte er ohne Mühe mit seiner Telekinese öffnen. Ist das nicht zu einfach? Wieso sollten sie überaus wichtige Informationen in einem unbewachten Fabrikgebäude verstecken? Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich dies fragte. Aber er kam und kam auf keine vernünftige Antwort. Hör auf!, schalt er sich selbst. Er sollte den Auftrag ausführen und sich nicht über solche Sachen den Kopf zerbrechen. Je einfacher sie es dir machen, desto schneller bist du aus diesem unangenehmen Gebäude raus! Vorsichtig lugte er um eine Ecke. Ein langer, dunkler Gang war zu sehen. Er schien viele Verzweigungen und Kreuzungen zu haben und man konnte das Ende nicht erkennen. Na super, wie auf dem Präsentierteller! Mit einem geübten Blick checkte er den Gang nach Überwachungskameras und Lichtschranken. Nichts, alles sauber. Er suchte sich den genauen Weg auf der Karte und schon sprintete er los. Wenn man nichts sah, hieß das nicht, dass da nichts war. Wer weiß, wie viele Augenpaare diesen Gang überwachten? Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde sein Tempo langsamer. Seine Tasche war verrutscht und sein sich in der Tasche befindlicher Laptop bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. An einer Kreuzung blieb er vollends stehen und zog sich den Schulterriemen wieder zurecht. Ein schneller Blick auf seine Karte sagte ihm, dass der Weg nicht mehr so weit sein dürfte. Nur noch immer geradeaus und dann die zweite Kreuzung links. Er verstaute die Karte und wollte schon wieder los als er plötzlich das Verlangen verspürte noch etwas länger hier stehen zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er brauchte keine Ruhe. Die konnte er sich auch noch nachher gönnen. Entschlossen setzte er erneut einen Schritt nach vorne, doch wieder blieb er stehen. Dieses Verlangen sich auszuruhen hatte sich in etwas anderes gewandelt. In Neugierde! Was mag wohl in dem Gang links von mir sein? Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war doch totaler Blödsinn! Ihn interessierte so was doch gar nicht. Und wenn er es wirklich wissen wollte, hätte er nur auf seine Karte gucken müssen. Ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit. Ich muss meinen Auftrag erfüllen. Wieder wand er sich in die andere Richtung und wieder hinderte ihn etwas weiterzugehen. In dem linken Gang sei es doch viel spannender. Bevor er überhaupt registrierte, was er tat, machten sich seine Beine selbstständig und führten ihn den linken Gang entlang! Alle verzweifelten Versuche umzudrehen oder wenigstens stehen zu bleiben schlugen fehl. Nach geraumer Zeit tauchte eine Tür vor ihm auf. Sein Körper hatte schon längst aufgehört sich nach seinem Willen zu bewegen und so konnte er einfach nur zugucken, wie er die Klinke herunterdrückte und in ein erleuchtetes Chemielabor trat. Es schien gerade benutzt zu werden, denn Reagenzgläser mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten hangen entweder über dem Brenner oder waren in dem dafür vorgesehenen Gestell abgestellt worden. Aber das Labor selbst war leer. Jedenfalls wenn man seinen Augen trauen wollte. Nagi jedoch hatte schnell gelernt, dass die Augen einen leicht belügen konnten. In seinem Innern bereitete er sich schon mal darauf vor, seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. „Aber, aber! Will der Kleine uns etwa weh tun?" Wie aus dem nichts erschienen die drei Männer vor ihm. Hätte er sich bewegen können, wäre er wahrscheinlich einen Schritt zurück getreten. „Wer seid ihr?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst. Zeige niemals deinem Gegner deine Unsicherheit oder Angst. Er wird sie gnadenlos ausnutzen. `Aber wer wird denn so misstrauisch sein? ´ Eine fremde Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Telepath! Einer von denen war ein Telepath! Panik ergriff ihn. Alles, aber keine Telepathie! Bilder aus seiner Kindheit schienen geradezu durch sein Gehirn zu rasen. Wie ihn Männer mit weißen Kitteln mit Hilfe eines Telepathen zu Dingen zwangen, die er nicht mal im Traum freiwillig getan hätte. Wie diese Telepathen seinen Willen unterdrückten, damit er nicht schrie, wenn sie ihn missbrauchten oder ihre seltsamen und schmerzhaften Experimente mit ihm durchführten. Wie sie ihn einfach wie Abfall zurückließen, als sie ihn nicht mehr brauchten. Die Tische fingen in seiner Umgebung an zu wackeln und die Reagenzgläser klirrten. In Stresssituationen oder wenn er sehr wütend war, konnte er seine eigenen Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren. Sie entluden sich nach einer Weile mit einem Paukenschlag und er blieb total kraftlos und erschöpf zurück. Das durfte ihm hier nicht passieren. Er wäre vollkommen hilflos, wenn dieser unkontrollierte Telekineseschub sie nicht umhaute. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Gefühlswelt wieder in Einklang zu bringen. Er führte ein paar Atemtechniken durch und suggerierte sich selbst ganz ruhig zu bleiben. `Was denn? So unruhig? Keine Angst, wir werden dich jetzt noch nicht töten. Wir brauchen ja einen, der uns bei seinen Kollegen vorstellt. Wir sind eure Ablösung und das heißt, wir werden euch vernichten und euren Platz einnehmen. Takatori ist nämlich der Ansicht, dass ihr zu weich werdet. WIR werden von jetzt an Schwarz sein. ´ Das irre Lachen in seinem Kopf jagte kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken. „Wer seid ihr? !" Er ärgerte sich über die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, aber diese Nachricht war für ihn ein Schock. Takatori wollte sie los werden? Wie konnte dieser Bastard es nur wagen? Was glaubte er denn, warum er noch lebte? Diesmal sprachen sie mit ihm. „Wir sind Beinern, Colt und Gorgo. Wir sind Schwarz." Colt holte seine Revolver aus den Halftern, während Gorgo Messer aufblitzen ließ. Beinern schien keine Waffen zu tragen, aber das musste nichts heißen. Wahrscheinlich war er der Telepath. `Oh ja, das bin ich. Ich bin eigentlich etwas enttäuscht von dir. Da zwingt man dich in der Vergangenheit zu allem Möglichen und du vergisst einen einfach. ´ Nagis Herz blieb stehen. Beinern war einer der Telepathen von früher. ER hatte ihn so erniedrigt, beschmutzt und danach einfach weggeworfen, als wäre er wertlos! Das war er! „Du bist wertlos, Nagi. Oder soll ich dich lieber Versuchsobjekt Nr. 54 nennen?" Heiße Tränen rannen über Nagis Wangen. Nein! Er wollte diese Nummer nicht mehr hören, er wollte sie nicht hören! Vollkommen in Panik schrie er auf. Seine Kräfte machten sich selbstständig und alle Tische kippten in dem Raum um und diese seltsamen Chemikalien spritzen durch die Gegend. Etwas von dem Zeug traf ihn direkt in die Augen und sie begannen sofort zu brennen und zu jucken. Schmerzerfüllt sank er zu Boden und wurde bewusstlos.

Aufkeuchend zuckte Schuldigs Hand zurück, als ob er auch etwas von dieser Chemikalie abbekommen hätte. Nagi saß zusammengekrümmt auf dem Stuhl vor ihm und hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? /Eine Blockade. Beinern hatte dir eine Blockade eingesetzt! / Nagi zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme von Schuldig in seinem Kopf hörte. Ängstlich zog er sich so weit es ging auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Entschuldige. Ich hab daran nicht gedacht." Sanft zogen ihn starke Arme in eine Umarmung und wiegte ihn hin und her. „Crawford ist draußen. Das ganze hat über zwei Stunden gedauert." Zögerlich entspannte sich der junge Japaner in Schus Armen. „Gomen. Ich wollt dich nicht so zurückstoßen.", flüsterte Nagi heiser. „Shh, schon okay. Es war meine Schuld. Willst du darüber reden?" Ein schüchternes Nicken war die Antwort und mit brüchiger Stimme erzählte Nagi von seiner Kindheit und auch von Beinern, den er ja eigentlich ziemlich gut kannte. Irgendwann schlief er den Armen des Deutschen ein.

Schuldig konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Erstaunt folgte er jedem Wort des Jungen. Kein Wunder, dass er solche Angst vor Telepathen hatte. Als Nagi eingeschlafen war, brachte er ihn ins Bett und suchte Brad auf. Schnell berichtete er ihm von dem Auftrag und auch von Nagis Vergangenheit. „Was machen wir jetzt? Hast du eine Ahnung was passieren wird?" Der Amerikaner schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie schaffen es diese Kerle es, sich vor mir zu verbergen. Ich konnte in der Vision über die Mission von Nagi nicht einmal ihre Gesichter erkennen. Und jetzt sind sie mir vollkommen verborgen." Resigniert ließ er den Kopf hängen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ein anderer die Kontrolle hatte. „Weißt du, was ich gerne wissen würde?" Ein leicht fragender Blick von Brad teilte ihm mit fortzufahren. „Wie hat Nagi das alles verarbeitet? Man hat ihm schließlich nichts angesehen, ausgenommen seiner riesigen Angst am Anfang vor mir. Hat er das etwa die ganze Zeit in sich hineingefressen?" Crawford runzelte die Stirn. Ihm fiel gerade ein Buch ein, das immer noch in seinem Büro auf dem Tisch lag. „Oh, das kann ich dir sagen. Oder besser, ich zeige es dir." Er führte den Deutschen in sein Arbeitszimmer und drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand. Schu schlug wahllos eine Seite auf und begann zu lesen:

My Immortal 

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just to real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

but now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just to real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself

that you're gone and though

you're still with me

I've been alone all along.

Ich habe genug davon, hier zu sein, unterdrückt von all meinen kindischen Befürchtungen. Und wenn du gehen musst, wünschte ich, dass du nur gehen würdest, weil deine Anwesenheit dennoch hier verweilt und sie wird mich nicht alleine lassen.

Diese Wunden scheinen nicht zu heilen, dieser Schmerz ist einfach zu echt. Da ist einfach zu viel, was Zeit nicht löschen kann.

Wenn du weinen würdest, würde ich all deine Tränen trocknen. Wenn du schreien würdest, würde ich all deine Befürchtungen beseitigen. Und ich habe deine Hand gehalten in all diesen Jahren. Aber du hast immer noch alles von mir.

Du hast es genutzt mich zu fesseln, mit deinem nachhallendem Lichtschein. Aber jetzt bin ich an dem Leben gebunden, was du hinterlassen hast. Dein Gesicht, es verfolgte mich einmal in meinen angenehmen Träumen. Deine Stimme, sie verjagte all die Vernunft in mir.

Diese Wunden scheinen nicht zu heilen, dieser Schmerz ist einfach zu echt. Da ist einfach zu viel, was Zeit nicht löschen kann.

Wenn du weinen würdest, würde ich all deine Tränen trocknen. Wenn du schreien würdest, würde ich all deine Befürchtungen beseitigen. Und ich habe deine Hand gehalten in all diesen Jahren. Aber du hast immer noch alles von mir.

Ich versuche so sehr mir klarzumachen, dass du gegangen bist. Und obwohl du noch hier bei mir bist, musste ich weiterhin ganz allein sein.

„Er schreibt. Damit versucht er das ganze zu verarbeiten." Brads Augen blickten traurig auf Schuldig.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Endlich! Teil 4 ist fertig. (Ich übrigens auch!) Ich versuch langsam ein wenig Geschichte in die Story zu bekommen. Sie war ja eigentlich nur so ne Schnapsidee von mir, aber jetzt hat sie sich ja doch zu etwas größerem entwickelt. Der Text ist übrigens von Evanescence. Hört es euch mal an! Und jetzt was ganz super wichtiges:

Vielen Dank AN ALLE, DIE MIR sO lIEBE KOMMIS GESCHRIEBEN HABEN!!!

Ich hatte das wirklich nicht erwartet. Bitte macht weiter so! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig darüber!

Eure Ne-chan


	5. Es ist, was es ist 5

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 5/?

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ* Diesmal ist es mein Gedicht. Besser gesagt, der Liebesbrief von Ken ist aus meiner Feder.

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, Nagi x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm.

´   ` ein fremder Telepath

´´   `` Jemand antwortet ihm.

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 5 

_Geliebtes Wesen,_

_mein Herz vermisst dich. Es ruft nach dir, bettelt um deine Aufmerksamkeit, fleht um Liebe!_

_Lass es nicht einsam zurück!_

_Sag mir, trifft es auf taube Ohren?_

_Hat dein Herz das meinige schon bemerkt?_

_Oder hofft meines umsonst?_

_Wenn ja, quäle es nicht länger! Zerstöre es!_

_Ohne dich hat es keinen Grund mehr zu existieren!_

_Aber denke daran,_

_selbst im Tode wird es dich auf ewig lieben und sich nach dir sehnen! Denn für dich lebt es und für dich wird es sterben._

_Weil ich dich liebe!_

Ken 

Ken starrte den Brief eine lange Zeit an. Er hatte lange gebraucht sich durchzuringen, um ihn zu schreiben. Hiermit gab er es zu. Er hatte sich in Schuldig verliebt, ernsthaft verliebt! Bestimmt schon zum 10. Mal las er sich den Brief erneut durch. Sollte er ihn wirklich überreichen? Was ist, wenn Schu dann Schluss machte? An eine Liebesbeziehung war er am Anfang ja ganz sicher nicht interessiert gewesen. Aber jetzt? Auf der Unterlippe rumkauend legte er den Liebesbrief zur Seite. Es brachte jetzt nichts darüber nachzudenken. `Schade, es war gerade so spannend!` Ken sprang auf. ´´Wer bist du?`` Ein Kichern ertönte in seinem Kopf. ´Dein Todesurteil` Jemand stand hinter ihm! Er versuchte sich noch umzudrehen, aber da spürte er schon den kalten Stahl in seiner Seite. Ken keuchte auf und sank zu Boden. //Bitte hilf mir!// Ein letzter Hilferuf, dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

Schuldig ließ erschrocken die Teller fallen und krümmte sich zusammen. Wie ein Faustschlag spürte er den Schmerz in seiner Seite und dann hallte ein Ruf durch seinen Kopf. //Bitte hilf mir// Schu sank in die Knie und versuchte krampfhaft sich nicht zu übergeben. Ken! Dieser Ruf kam von Ken und er war so qualvoll, wie der Deutsche es noch nie gespürt hatte. Wie kam das? Hatte sich schon so eine feste Bindung aufgebaut? Tief luftholend versuchte Schuldig dem Ruf zu antworten, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Panik stieg in ihm auf. War seinem Liebsten etwas zugestoßen? Ruckartig zog er sich an dem Küchenschrank hoch und taumelte zu seinem Wagen. Eine Waffe trug er ja Gott sei Dank immer bei sich. Knapp 10 Minuten später hielt er vor der Haustür von Weiß. Welches war Kens Fenster? Eilig erkletterte er einen Baum und spähte in die Fenster. Der rothaarige Anführer von Weiß lag im Bett und las, der Playboy war außer Haus, die Zimmereinrichtung verriet ihn und der Kleine arbeitete am Computer. Also musste das daneben Kens Zimmer sein. Elegant schwang er sich auf den nächsten Ast und stieg ein. „Ken?", flüsterte er. Keine Antwort. Neugierig blickte sich der Rotschopf in dem Zimmer um. Es war ordentlich, aber nicht so penibel, wie bei Brad oder Aya. Langsam machte sich der Deutsche daran, dass Bett zu umrunden, welches zwischen ihm und der Tür stand. Aber auf halbem Weg stoppte ihm der Atem. „Ken!" Der junge Japaner lag in einer Blutlache neben dem Bett, er war aus Schuldigs Blickwinkel am Fenster nicht zu sehen gewesen. Schnell kniete Schu sich neben den Verletzten und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Schwach, aber vorhanden. „Hey, Hase, wach auf! Bitte!" Leicht rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er brauchte einen Krankenwagen, sofort! Ein Griff in seine Hosentasche und er hielt sein Handy in der Hand. Ein kurzes Gespräch und der Krankenwagen war unterwegs. So, jetzt musste er Ken stabilisieren. Er brachte Ken in die stabile Seitenlage und sprach dabei immer weiter auf ihn ein. Sanft strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. „Ken-kun! Hast du einen Krankenwagen bestellt? Die Sanitäter faseln irgendwas von einer Stichverletzung und dringend." Schuldig riss die Tür geradezu auf und herrschte den blonden Japaner an: „Die sollen so schnell es geht her kommen. Und keine Fragen jetzt!" Omi war vor Schreck zurückgewichen, aber als er Ken auf dem Boden liegen sah, rannte er schreiend den Sanitätern entgegen. Diese kamen schnell und handelten auch so. Schuldig konnte nur zur Seite treten, um sie nicht zu stören. Er ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen und verfolgte jede Bewegung der Männer. Erst, als sie Ken aus dem Zimmer getragen hatten, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Was war hier nur vorgefallen? Nach einem Hinweis suchend glitt sein Blick über dem Schreibtisch und blieb bei einem Stück Papier hängen. Ruhig griff er danach und nahm den Inhalt in sich auf. Wie betäubt ließ er den Liebesbrief sinken. Liebe! Ken hatte sich verliebt! In ihn! Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er gemeint war. Wie ein Schlafwandler erhob er sich und stolperte den Sanitätern hinterher.

Aya war die ganze Aufregung natürlich nicht entgangen und als die Sanitäter auch noch Ken auf der Trage nach draußen brachten, war er verunsichert. Was war hier passiert? Vielleicht war ja in Kens Zimmer eine Antwort zu finden. Er trat auf den Flur und auf einmal stieß etwas mit ihm zusammen. Aber Omi war doch beim Krankenwagen und Yohji nicht zu Hause. War das etwa der Kerl? Eilig schubste er die Person von sich und sprang auf. Jetzt konnte er sich den Typ genauer ansehen. Aber das war ja... SCHULDIG! Der erschüttert aussehende Deutsche gewann sein Gleichgewicht wieder zurück und starrte ebenso entsetzt Aya an. „Ich muss zu Ken!", flüsterte Schuldig dann und wollte sich an Ran vorbeidrängen, der jedoch hielt ihn fest. „Damit du ihm entgültig den Rest geben kannst, was? Oh nein, der einzige, der sterben wird, bist du!" Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des Schwarz. „Ich war das nicht! Ich hab schließlich den Krankenwagen gerufen. Ich hab ihn nicht erstochen. Ich war's nicht!" Aya glaubte ihm kein Wort. Doch bevor er dies dem Deutschen auch mitteilen konnte, wurde er an der Schulter gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt. „Sorry Abyssinian, aber damit können wir uns jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Wir haben nämlich ein viel größeres Problem. Und ich glaube, dass wir das nur gemeinsam lösen können."

Ayas eiskalter Blick verfolgte jede Bewegung der 4 Personen vor sich. Sie saßen im Besprechungsraum von Weiß und starrten sich an. Die Geschichte, die sie ihm gerade aufgetischt hatten, glaubte er ihnen kein Wort. Und wenn sie stimmen würde, warum sollte er ihnen helfen? Diese Kerle würden ihnen nur die Arbeit abnehmen. Crawford schien die Gedanken des Weißleaders erraten zu haben. „Diese Kerle sind dann auch eure Feinde und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mit ihnen fertig werdet. Wir brauchen ja schon Hilfe. Und wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, denk an Ken. Der hat schon Bekanntschaft mit einem gemacht und liegt jetzt im Krankenhaus." Unmerklich zuckte Schu zusammen. Er sollte jetzt bei ihm sein und nicht hier blöd rumsitzen. „Oh, für Ken hab ich schon einen anderen Verdächtigen.", kam es eiskalt zurück und zwei Amethyste bohrten sich in Schuldig. Wütend sprang er auf. „Ich war es nicht, du katanaschwingender Rachefreak. Ich hab versucht ihm zu helfen!" Auch Aya erhob sich jetzt. „Du Psychopath wolltest ihm also helfen, ja? Und wieso? Kann dir doch scheißegal sein, was mit ihm passiert. Gib schon endlich zu, dass du es warst." Schuldig knurrte. Nicht mehr lange und er würde diesem Kerl zeigen, was wirkliche Schmerzen waren. „Er sagt die Wahrheit, Aya-kun." Keiner hatte den Jüngsten von Weiß bemerkt, wie er den Raum betreten hatte. Doch nun fuhr der Angesprochene wie eine Furie gleich zu ihm herum. „WAS?" Omi ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. "Ken konnte noch ein paar Worte sagen, bevor sie ihn in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet haben. Er sagte, Schuldig sei es nicht gewesen. Oder ein anderer von Schwarz." Ungläubig starrte Aya Omi an. War Ken noch ganz dicht? Wieso schützte er ihre Feinde? „Hol Yohji her, aber sofort!" Mit einem Nicken verschwand der Junge wieder. Vor Wut kochend wandte er sich wieder an die Gruppe Schwarz. „Ihr rührt euch nicht von der Stelle, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist." Mit diesen Worten nahm Aya wieder Platz. Sein Katana lag auf seinem Schoß.

Nach nicht all zu langer Zeit begab sich ein furchtbar übellauniger Yohji zu der Gruppe. „Was willst du?" Aber auch Aya war geladen. „Was glaubst du? Ich will mit Schwarz ein Kaffee trinken und danach Ken im Krankenhaus besuchen! Hat dich Omi aufgeklärt?" Ein steifes Kopfnicken war die Antwort. „Ich frage mich allerdings, warum du deinen Hintern nicht schon längst zu Ken gehievt hast und stattdessen hier blöde rumsitzt." Nun reichte es Aya. „Glaubst du ihnen etwa?" Und deutete auf Schwarz. „Willst du das wirklich wissen, Aya? Dann bitte! Ja, ich glaube ihnen! Denn schließlich wurde ich nicht umsonst mit einer verdammten Knarre auf dem Weg hierher fast abgeknallt!" Mit Wut riss der Playboy sich die Jacke runter und zeigte einen Streifschuss, der viel zu nahe am Herzen lag. Und dann fuhr er zu Schwarz herum und zeigte auf Nagi. „Und wenn dir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass der Junge blind ist, solltest du vielleicht auch mal zum Augenarzt gehen. Und jetzt hör auf zu diskutieren und lass diesen schrecklich verliebten Trottel endlich zu seinem Liebsten, sonst läuft er noch Löcher in den Fußboden!" Schuldig blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und Aya versuchte verzweifelt einen vernünftigen Satz rauszubekommen. „Was denn? Sprache verschlagen?" Yohji schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich dann an Schu. „Und glaub ja nicht, ich sei so bescheuert und würde dich nicht erkennen, wenn du in unseren Laden spazierst. Ich hab dich nur ignoriert, weil Ken glücklich war. Wenn du doch irgendetwas mit dieser Geschichte zu tun hast, dann wirst du schon merken, was es heißt, meine Beute zu sein. Und jetzt komm endlich. Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Aya, du wirst die anderen drei und Omi übernehmen. So haben wir wenigstens die Streithähne getrennt." Schon machte Yohji auf dem Absatz kehrt und erklomm die Treppe. Omi lächelte entschuldigend. „So ist er schon ´ne ganze Weile. Soll ich lieber fahren, Aya-kun?" Aya schreckte aus seiner Starre hoch und fauchte Omi an: „Nein." Schon stürmte er hinter Yohji her. Schwarz folgte, schließlich waren solche Streits sehr aufschlussreich.

Schuldig überholte schnell seine Teamkameraden und holte dann auch Yohji ein. Kaum saß er in Yohjis Auto, gab dieser auch schon Gas. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Der Playboy legte einen Selbstmörderfahrstil vom Feinsten auf die Straße und Schu überlegte sich schon, ob es nicht gesünder gewesen wäre, bei Aya mitzufahren. Diesen Gedanke ließ er aber sehr schnell wieder fallen, als der weiße Porsche an ihnen vorbei bretterte. „Ein Wunder, dass ihr bei eurem Fahrstil noch lebt! Brems bitte in der Kurve! Bremsen, BREMSEN!" Ohne auch nur ansatzweise langsamer zu werden schleuderte der Wagen in die Kurve. /Sag mal, spinnst du?!/ Auf einmal lachte Yohji auf. //Was denn, schon Angst? Ich hätte euch mehr zugetraut!// „Du mieser kleiner..." „Vorsicht, bedenke, wer am Steuer sitzt." „... liebenswerter Kerl! Jetzt, wo deine Laune etwas besser ist, sag mir mal, was da abgelaufen ist!" Yohjis Gesicht wurde ernster. „1.Regel zum Umgang mit Aya: Zeig niemals vor Aya eine Schwäche. Sonst bist du so gut wie hinüber." /Selber liebeskranker Trottel. Du bist doch total in den Kerl verschossen./ Yohji lächelte gefährlich. //Glaubst du?// „Ich weiß es." //Vielleicht hast du recht.// Verwirrt kniff Schu die Augen zusammen und beobachtet seinen Nachbarn etwas genauer. /Schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, was?/ Jadegrüne Augen blitzten kurz in seine Richtung, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Straße richteten. Dann hörte er Yohjis leise Stimme:

„When I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

´Cause your bluff time is up

´Cause I have enough

You were, there by my side

Always down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

´Cause your greed sold me out of shame

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, you're wrong

´Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

´Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing the victim now

But don't even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

´Cause you dug your own grave

After all the fights and the lies

Yes, you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

no more, oh no, it's over

´Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

´Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter"

Ein Pfiff entfuhr dem Deutschen. „Der muss es ja fürchterlich mit dir verscherzt haben. Ist da der Eismann wirklich die richtige Wahl?" Da konnte Yohji es vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. „Du hast meine Rache nicht erlebt. Und außerdem weiß ich, dass Aya noch nicht die Erfahrung im Spielen hat." Damit hielt er vor dem Krankenhaus. „Und du solltest aufpassen, denn ich werde ein wachsames Auge auf Ken haben! Und ich bin ein gefährlicher Spielverderber, verstanden?" Ein ruhiges Nicken und ein zuversichtliches Lächeln von Schu überspielten seine Nervosität. „Ich habe lange verlernt zu spielen."

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hi Leute!

Ich fühl mich etwas daneben, was glaube ich jeder verstehen kann, dem die Weisheitszähne entfernt wurden. Ein ausgewachsener Mann zieht mit seiner ganzen Kraft und seinem gesamten Körpergewicht einen verdammten Zahn aus deinem Kiefer. Ich kann sagen, ja, das tut weh. Mein Gesicht ist grün und blau und natürlich ist die Backe geschwollen. Deshalb hat es etwas länger gebraucht, dass 5 Kapitel zu schreiben. Vielleicht habe ich meine Wut auch ein wenig von Yohji hinausschreien lassen. *sich die Backe reib und den Arzt verfluch* Hier ging es etwas mehr um Aya und Yohji und natürlich Schu. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich das mit Yohjis Flamme erklären soll. Obwohl ich schon eine Idee hätte. *fg* Tja, Schmerzen machen einen grausam. Aber natürlich knie ich wieder ehrfürchtig nieder und bettle um ein paar Kommis. *auf dem Boden kriech*

Last but not least: Die Übersetzung darf natürlich nicht fehlen! Fighter von Christina Aguilera. Übrigens muss ich dazu sagen, dass der Brief von Ken aus meiner eigenen Feder stammt. Ich habe vor, in den späteren Teilen etwas mehr von mir beizusteuern, aber Liedertexte werden wohl auch noch eine ganze Menge vertreten sein. Sagt mir ruhig, wie ihr die Sachen von mir findet. Und jetzt die Übersetzung!

Fighter                                                                                   Christina Aguilira

Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast,

denkst du wohl, ich würde dich verachten.

Doch am Ende werde ich dir danken,

weil du mich so viel stärker gemacht hast.

Nun, ich dachte, ich würde dich kennen,

dachte du wärst wahr.

Ich denk mal, ich konnte deinem – sagen wir mal – Bluff nicht vertrauen, die Zeit ist um.

Weil ich genug habe.

Du warst an meiner Seite, immer für jeden Spaß zu haben.

Aber deine Spritztour ist in Flammen aufgegangen.

Weil deine Gier, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, eine Schande ist.

Nach all diesem Stehlen und Betrügen denkst du wahrscheinlich,

ich würde Groll gegen dich hegen.

Aber, uh uh, oh nein, da liegst du falsch.

Denn wenn es nicht wegen allem, was du versucht hast, zu tun,

gewesen wäre, würde ich nicht wissen, dass ich fähig bin,

das durchzustehen.

Also will ich dir danke sagen.

Denn

Es macht mich so viel stärker.

Es bringt mich dazu, etwas härter zu arbeiten.

Es macht mich so viel klüger.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.

Es hat mich dazu gebracht, etwas schneller zu lernen.

Es machte meine Haut etwas dicker.

Es macht mich so viel smarter.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.

Habe es nie kommen sehen, all deine miesen Touren.

Nur so konntest du von einem guten Ding profitieren, bevor ich hinter dein Spiel kam.

Ich hab gehört, dass du jetzt das Opfer spielst.

Aber fang bloß nicht an zu denken, ich sei die Schuldige.

Denn du hast dir dein Grab schon selbst geschaufelt.

Nach all den Kämpfen und Lügen, mit denen du mich quälen wolltest.

Aber das funktioniert nicht mehr, nie mehr.

Es ist vorbei.

Denn wenn es nicht wegen all deinen Quälereien gewesen wäre,

wüsste ich nicht, wie ich diesen Weg jetzt oder nie schaffen sollte.

Also will ich die danke sagen.

Denn

Es macht mich so viel stärker.

Es bringt mich dazu, etwas härter zu arbeiten.

Es macht mich so viel klüger.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.

Es hat mich dazu gebracht, etwas schneller zu lernen.

Es machte meine Haut etwas dicker.

Es macht mich so viel smarter.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.

Wie konnte dieser Mann, von dem ich dachte, ich würde ihn kennen,

sich als so grausam herausstellen?

Konnte nur das Gute in dir sehen.

Gab vor, die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen.

Du versuchtest, deine Lügen zu verstecken, dich selbst zu tarnen,

obwohl du in einem Zustand der Ablehnung lebtest.

Aber am Ende wirst du sehen:

DU-WIRST-MICH-NICHT-AUFHALTEN

Ich bin ein Kämpfer und ich,

ich werde nicht aufhören.

Es gibt kein zurück.

Ich habe genug.

Es macht mich so viel stärker.

Es bringt mich dazu, etwas härter zu arbeiten.

Es macht mich so viel klüger.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.

Es hat mich dazu gebracht, etwas schneller zu lernen.

Es machte meine Haut etwas dicker.

Es macht mich so viel smarter.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.

Dachtest wohl, ich würde es vergessen.

Aber ich, ich erinnere mich.

Ja, ich erinnere mich.

Ich erinnere mich.

Es macht mich so viel stärker.

Es bringt mich dazu, etwas härter zu arbeiten.

Es macht mich so viel klüger.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.

Es hat mich dazu gebracht, etwas schneller zu lernen.

Es machte meine Haut etwas dicker.

Es macht mich so viel smarter.

Also, Danke, dass du mich zu einem Kämpfer gemacht hast.


	6. Es ist, was es ist 6

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 6/?

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ* 

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, Nagi x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm.

´   ` ein fremder Telepath

´´   `` Jemand antwortet ihm.

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 6 

Ken hörte laute Stimmen. Er verstand zwar den Sinn der Worte nicht, aber sie waren wütend und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er daran Schuld war. Auf einmal mischte sich eine neue Stimme in den Streit. Sie war viel näher, als die anderen, dann spürte er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange. /Willst du nicht langsam aufwachen, Sweetheart?/ Diese Worte ließen ihn lächeln. Mühsam kämpfte er sich vollständig aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und öffnete die Augen, um in diese atemberaubenden, smaragdgrünen Augen seines Liebsten zu blicken. „Hey.", hauchte er nur und Schus Augen leuchteten auf. „Selber Hey. Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt, weißt du das?" Schuldig strich ihm zärtlich durch die Haare. „Das wollte ich nicht." Der Deutsche lächelte leicht. „Das weiß ich doch. Hier ist übrigens noch mehr Besuch für dich. Es ist ´ne Menge passiert." Unsicher folgte er Schuldigs Blick und stutzte. Vor ihm stand Schwarz und Weiß und sie versuchten nicht, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. „Mit was für ´ner Droge hast du die denn ruhig gestellt?" „Mit der Drohung, ihnen die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen in ihrem kurzen Leben zu bescheren. Du hättest sie mal sehen sollen! Die haben sich nur angemeckert, Hase!"

Ayas Gesicht verzog sich, als er den Spitznamen hörte. Wie konnte Ken sich nur mit diesem Arsch einlassen? Er hätte ihm mehr Geschmack zugetraut. Yohji lächelte nur über die beiden. Oh, wie er dieses Lächeln hasste! Yohji hatte es gewusst und nichts dagegen unternommen und jetzt förderte er diese Beziehung sogar. Ihm wurde fast schlecht. Mit einem Knurren verließ er den Raum. Er würde sich das nicht noch länger antun.

Ken starrte hinter Aya her, als dieser den Raum verließ. Yohji schluckte. Verdammt, das war eine klare Ablehnung gewesen und jeder wusste, wenn Ran einen ablehnte, hatte man so gut wie keine Chancen ihn wieder auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Beruhigend lächelte er Ken zu und folgte ihrem Anführer. Er hatte versprochen, auf Ken Acht zu geben, nicht nur vor Schuldig, sondern auch vor seinen Freunden. Er hat sich das Glück verdient und Yohji würde nicht zu lassen, dass Aya dieses Glück zerstörte, nur weil er anderer Meinung war.

„Was soll das werden, Aya?" Wie eine Furie drehte sich der Rothaarige zu Yohji um. „Ich verachte dich. Wie kannst du nur damit einverstanden sein? Wir sind Feinde!" Überrascht über diesen Gefühlsausbruch schwieg Yohji. „Was denn? Hast du diesmal nichts dazu zu sagen? Sonst bist du doch auch immer so redselig. Na los, ich warte!" Aya fauchte ihn regelrecht an. „Wieso willst du nicht, dass Ken zufrieden und glücklich ist? Meinst du nicht auch, er hätte das verdient?" Ein Schnauben war die Antwort. „Wir sind Killer! Wir dürfen nicht zufrieden und glücklich sein. Und schon gar nicht mit unseren Feinden. Schwarz soll seine Probleme alleine lösen. Ken wurde nur angegriffen, weil er sich mit Schuldig eingelassen hat! Diese Beziehung wird aufgelöst und schon haben wir keine Probleme mehr." Ungläubig starrte Yohji Aya an. „Ich wurde auch angegriffen, schon vergessen? Diese Kerle wollen uns auch umbringen!" Ein eiskaltes Grinsen legte sich auf Ayas Gesicht. „Ja, sie haben dich auch angegriffen. Mit wem hast du denn eine Liebschaft? Mit Crawford, Nagi, Farfarello oder spielt Schuldig vielleicht doppelt? Vielleicht ja auch mit allen! Na los, sag schon. Mit wem bist du schon in die Kiste gestiegen?" Der Schlag kam unerwartet und schickte Aya zu Boden. Yohjis Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Du verdammter rachegeiler Freak! Du denkst also, ich würde mit jedem ins Bett steigen! Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Ich habe wirklich mehr von dir erwartet, mehr von dir erhofft! Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?" Yohji drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ Aya auf dem Krankenhausflur zurück.

Ängstlich drückte Nagi sich noch etwas näher an Crawford. Er fühlte sich orientierungs- und schutzlos. Er spürte, wie jemand sanft über seinen Kopf streichelte und hoffte, dass es Brad war. Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihm. /Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Es ist Crawford./ Nagi lächelte kurz. //Danke.// Dann hörte er eine Tür klappen. „Wer ist denn eben gekommen?", fragte er leise. Keiner schien ihm Antworten zu wollen. „Was ist denn los? Wieso sagt ihr nichts?" /Aya ist eben gegangen, Nagi. Yohji ist ihm hinterher. Aber ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl./ Verwirrt runzelte Nagi die Stirn. Er hatte natürlich den Streit zwischen Aya und Schuldig mitbekommen, aber Ayas Stimme war so eiskalt wie immer gewesen. Hatte er sich denn so getäuscht? Auf einmal fühlte er sich noch verlorener als zuvor. Am liebsten würde er sein Buch in den Händen halten, ein bisschen darin blättern und vielleicht etwas neues hinzufügen, aber auch das konnte er nicht. Verzweifelt ließ er Crawfords Arm los und tapste ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Alleine. Ich muss auch alleine zurecht kommen. Schmerzhaft stieß er mit etwas zusammen und keuchte auf. Tastend stellte er fest, dass er gegen die Tür gelaufen war. Seltsam, es schien noch keiner bemerkt zu haben, dass er alleine herumwanderte. Das sollte er ausnutzen. Eilig drückte er die Klinke herunter und schlüpfte durch den Türspalt nach draußen.

Aya fluchte. Wie konnte dieser Weiberfreak es wagen? Was war in ihn gefahren? Er war der Anführer, verdammt! Er entschied, die anderen folgten! Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich. Na warte, das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben! Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür von Kens Zimmer und der jüngste von Schwarz, Prodigy, stolperte auf den Flur. Ein eisiges Grinsen verzerrten Ayas Gesichtzüge. Nagi war jetzt eine leichte Beute. Er könnte die kleine Ratte jetzt einfach beseitigen. Demonstrativ stellte er sich ihm in den Weg, als der Junge tastend die Wand entlang ging. Überrascht auf ein Hindernis zu stoßen, blieb er abrupt stehen und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Als er sich einen Weg um Aya herum suchen wollte, hielt ihn ein unnachgiebiger Arm auf. Diesmal hörte Aya ganz klar die Angst aus den Worten des Schwarz. „Was soll das? Wer sind sie?" Mit einer lässigen Bewegung drückte er den Kleinen an die Wand und drückte ihm die Luft ab. „Wo willst du denn hin, Schwarz? Vielleicht ein wenig spitzeln gehen für deine Freunde? Bist du wirklich blind?" Nagi rang nach Luft, versuchte den Griff von Aya etwas zu lockern, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. „Bitte,... lass... mich... los.", keuchte er. „Nichts da. Hier wirst du endlich deine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Stirb, du kleine Ratte." Ruhig erhöhte er den Druck auf Nagis Luftröhre und hörte lächelnd, wie er um jeden Atemzug kämpfte. Doch plötzlich rissen ihn unsichtbare Hände von dem Jungen fort und schleuderten ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Keuchend zwang Nagi den Sauerstoff wieder in seine Lunge, dann rannte er einfach drauflos, ohne auf eine Richtung oder ein Hindernis zu achten.

„... und so ist nun der Stand der Dinge.", schloss Schuldig seine Erzählung ab. Ken hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und auch jetzt schien es ihm immer noch die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. „Wow.", brachte er dann doch noch raus. Lächelnd küsste Schu den Braunhaarigen auf die Stirn. Er hatte seinen Liebsten doch schon vermisst. „Und was passiert jetzt?" Lächelnd warf Ken die Frage in den Raum, die alle schon brennend interessierte. „Nun, das hängt von Abyssinian ab. Aber wie es aussieht, ist er strikt dagegen." Crawford seufzte auf. Wäre der Junge doch nicht so widerspenstig. Sah er denn nicht, dass Weiß auch in Gefahr schwebten? „Wo ist eigentlich Nagi?" Erschrocken sah Brad sich in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer um. Verschwunden! Nagi war verschwunden! Fluchend riss er Amerikaner die Tür auf und starrte direkt in die kalten Augen Ayas. Für einen Moment blieb dem Schwarzleader das Herz stehen. „Wo ist Nagi?" Wut flackerte kurz in den Amethysten des rothaarigen Mannes. „Du meinst jetzt? Nachdem er mich gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert hat? Tut mir fürchterlich leid, Schwarz, aber ich habe keine Ahnung." Schuldig sprang von der Bettkante hoch. „Du hast ihn angegriffen! Du verdammter Hurensohn! Nagi ist blind!" Gelangweilt lehnte Aya sich an den Türrahmen. „Na und? Er ist und bleibt ein Feind." Crawford knurrte Aya an. „Wenn ihm irgendwas passiert ist, dann gnade dir Gott." Dann rannte er den nächsten Flur entlang. Schuldig sah nur abschätzend auf Aya, dann auf Ken. Er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall mit diesem Irren alleine lassen. „Ich pass schon auf ihn auf. Geh du Nagi suchen." Omi lächelte nur schüchtern und setzte sich dann zu Ken. Dankbar nickte er dem Jungen zu, funkelte Aya noch böse an, dann rannte er Crawford hinterher.

Yohji kochte vor Wut. Wie hatte er sich nur in diesen Eisklotz und Ignoranten verlieben können? Aya hatte an diesem Tag sein hässlichstes Gesicht gezeigt. Murrend erblickte er dann auch noch ein Rauchen-verboten-Schild. Die Welt war einfach ungerecht. Draußen regnete es wie aus Kannen. Auch, wenn seine Nerven blank lagen, in den kalten Regen würde er sich ganz sicher nicht stellen. Es half alles nichts. Seufzend drehte er wieder um. Sollte Aya doch toben, das konnte er auch. Ein Stoß riss ihn auf einmal fast von den Füßen. Reflexartig griff er nach demjenigen, der ihn umgerannt hatte und war überrascht, als er Nagis panisches Gesicht sah. „Hey Kleiner, was ist denn mit dir los? Du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper." Nagi schluchzte auf und versuchte sich aus Yohjis Griff zu befreien. „Lass mich los. Ich habe euch durchschaut. Ihr wollt uns nur alle umbringen, wie Gorgo, Beinern und Colt. Loslassen!" Verwirrt zog er den Jungen zu der kleinen Aufenthaltsecke, aus der er gerade kam. Sanft zwang er Nagi in einen der Sessel platz zu nehmen. „Nagi, ich tu dir nichts. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wovon du sprichst. Wer wollte dich umbringen?" Erschöpft gab der Teleknet auf und drückte sich so tief in den Sessel, wie er nur konnte. „Wer schon! Abyssinian! Ich konnte gerade noch entwischen." Tränen liefen nun die blassen Wangen entlang. „Was?", flüsterte Yotan ungläubig. Wie konnte Aya nur so etwas tun? Der Junge ist blind, verdammt! Nicht einmal Aya konnte so tief sinken. Ein heiseres Lachen unterbrach seine Gedanken und schon spürte er den kühlen Pistolenlauf an seiner Schläfe. Klickend wurde die Waffe entsichert. „Das ihr so unvorsichtig seit. Ich hätte mir die ganze Sache schwieriger vorgestellt." Nagi hatte sich auf dem Sessel versteift, sein Atem war viel zu schnell. Wimmernd ließ er sein Gesicht in die Hände sinken. „Erwarte keine Hilfe von dem kleinen Teleknet. Beinern kümmert sich gerade um seine Fähigkeiten. Bestimmt sehr schmerzhaft, aber das macht die ganze Sache ja noch viel lustiger." Yohji versuchte aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Angreifer zu sehen, musste aber feststellen, das er zu schräg hinter ihm stand. Egal, dann eben anders. „Die bist Colt, richtig? Schön, dass man dich auch mal raus zum spielen geschickt hat." Colt lachte. Ein heiseres, tiefstimmiges Lachen. „Man hat mir schon gesagt, dass du Sinn für Humor hast. Steh jetzt ganz langsam auf und gib mir deine Uhr. Danach schnappst du dir den Jungen und wirst ganz brav vor mir das Krankenhaus verlassen." In Gedanken fluchend nahm Yohji seine Uhr ab. Das war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Resigniert gab er sie an seinen Widersacher weiter und hob dann den wimmernden Jungen auf seine Arme. „Shh, es wird alles wieder gut, Nagi. Keine Sorge, wir kommen hier schon heil raus." Der kalte Stahl in seinem Rücken schien jedes Wort von ihm zu verhöhnen. „Ja, red dem Kleinen nur gut zu. Aber es ist eigentlich eine Schande, Kinder zu belügen." Ein Stoß Richtung Ausgang wies Yohji den Weg. Verzweifelt folgte er diesem Befehl.

/Nagi, wo bist du? Aya wird dir nichts tun. Wir passen auf dich auf. Nagi!/ Schuldig hatte mühe, Crawford einzuholen, doch plötzlich blieb der Amerikaner wie angewurzelt stehen. „Nein, bitte nicht." Ängstlich blieb auch Schu stehen. „Was hast du gesehen? Wo ist er? Er antwortet nicht!" Brad rannte weiter. „Sie sind hier!" Schlitternd bogen sie um die Ecke in die Haupthalle. „Yohji!" Schuldig konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Yohji trug Nagi auf den Armen und hinter ihm lief ein Kerl mit einer Pistole. Der Playboy drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, als er seinen Namen hörte. Ein unsanfter Schlag sorgte dafür, dass er sich wieder nach vorne richtete. //Er ist nicht allein! Ich werde auf Nagi aufpassen, so gut ich kann. Passt auf die anderen auf!// So, als ob der Kerl jedes Wort gehört hätte, zog er Yotans weiches Haar gewaltsam zurück und drückte den Lauf der Waffe gegen seine Schläfe. „Einen Schritt näher und der Hübsche stirbt. Und der Kleine wird folgen.", knurrte er. Die zwei Schwarz blieben stehen. Verzweifelt mussten sie mit ansehen, wie Colt Yohji und Nagi entführte. Ein hämisches Lächeln hatte sich in Colts Gesicht gefressen.

Ken war nervös. Er spürte die Verzweifelung von Schuldig fast körperlich. „Omi, kannst du mir ein Stift und ein Stück Papier geben?" Der Blonde nickte und kramte aus seiner Jackentasche einen Kugelschreiber und Notizblock. Dankbar lächelnd nahm Ken die Sachen entgegen, doch als er den Notizblock aufschlug, stutzte er. „Omi, hast du das geschrieben?" Der Junge warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Yohji hatte sich den Block einmal ausgeliehen. Er muss es vergessen haben." Leise begann Ken zu lesen:

„Komm mit mir - DER SONNE ENTGEGEN

Hab keine Angst mit mir zu fliegen

Ich fang dich auf, wenn du vom Himmel fällst

Tue nichts, was du selber nicht willst

Flieg mit mir - DER SONNE ENTGEGEN

Lass uns gemeinsam unsere Träume leben

Ich schenk dir die Flügel, du musst dich nur trauen

Komm, flieg mit mir - DER SONNE ENTGEGEN

Du bist oft so still, völlig in sich gekehrt - Nein, du lächelst nie

Ich weiß nicht, ob du nicht willst oder kannst - Doch bitte sag mir wie

Ich in deine Seele schauen kann und erfahre, was du denkst

Wenn du mir nicht einmal ein kleines Lächeln schenkst

Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer, deine Gedanken preiszugeben

Doch willst du wirklich ganz alleine mit deinen Ängsten leben?

Deine Augen schreiben Bücher über Enttäuschungen und Schmerzen

Vertrau´ mir, wenn du mich lässt, find´ ich den Weg zu deinem Herzen

Gib mir nur ein Zeichen dass du mich verstehst

Dass du nicht sinnlos deinen Träumen aus dem Wege gehst

Erzähl´ mir, was es ist, das du brauchst - Egal, ich stütze dich

Komm in meine Arme - Ich beschütze dich...

Du bist der Engel, der mich zum lachen bringt

Doch wie soll ich lachen, wenn mein Engel traurig klingt

Dass glücklich sein leicht ist, hat keiner gesagt

Du musst Dein Glück aufs neue suchen, jeden Tag

Jeder Tag ist wie ´ne neue Stufe auf unserem Weg von Hindernissen gepflastert

Wenn man sich´s überlegt, beginnt mit jedem Tag dein ganzes Leben von vorn

Die Zeit steht nie still, denn du bist auserkor´n

Deinem Leben die Flügel die es verdient zu verleih´n

Und dich von deinen Sorgen und Ängsten zu befreien

Vertraue mir, auch wenn du manchmal nicht weisst, wie

Flüchte nicht in deine Träume, sondern lebe sie...

Komm mit mir - DER SONNE ENTGEGEN

Hab keine Angst mit mir zu fliegen

Ich fang dich auf, wenn du vom Himmel fällst

Tue nichts, was du selber nicht willst

Flieg mit mir - DER SONNE ENTGEGEN

Lass uns gemeinsam unsere Träume leben

Ich schenk dir die Flügel, du musst dich nur trauen

Komm, flieg mit mir - DER SONNE ENTGEGEN

Fang an, es ist an der Zeit, dich ernst zu nehmen

Lebe deine Träume und verträume nicht dein Leben

Gebe niemals auf, wenn Dunkelheit bei dir einbricht

Zweifle niemals zuviel an dir selbst - Sonst geht´s nicht

Wer weiß, wie sich dein Licht noch verändern wird

Vielleicht bin ich dir ein Platz in deinem Herzen wert

Denn mein größter Traum ist nur bei dir zu sein

Denn du lässt in meiner Seele die Sonne scheinen ...

Traurig sah er zu Aya, der immer noch schweigend an der Wand lehnte. Lass für Yohji die Sonne scheinen. Bitte, Aya! Denn jetzt hab ich es auch gesehen. Wie sehr er dich liebt.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Puh, endlich ist der 6. Teil fertig. Es hat mich ein wenig Nerven gekostet. Aber ich glaube, er ist gar nicht so schlecht geworden. Leider lasse ich Aya wie ein Arschloch rüberkommen, aber das hat alles noch einen Grund. Also, liebe Aya-Fans, schlagt mich noch nicht! Wartet bitte auf den nächsten Teil, dann dürft ihr eure Wut an mich auslassen. Natürlich werden mich auch mal wieder alles Nagi-Fans verfluchen. *ihren kleinen Liebling knuddel* Und leider muss ich dazu sagen: "Es wird noch schlimmer!!!" Crawford ist auch nicht der Allerhellste. (sagte ich nicht, dass ich mit dem Teil zufrieden bin?!) Na ja, eure Meinung zählt! Das Lied ist von der 3. Generation. Titel:" Der Sonne entgegen". Der Text hat einfach zu Aya gepasst. Kommentare sind mehr als erwünscht. *bettel, fleh*

Eure Ne-chan


	7. Es ist, was es ist 7

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 7/?

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ* 

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, Nagi x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm.

´   ` ein fremder Telepath

´´   `` Jemand antwortet ihm.

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 7 

„Entführt?!" Omis Stimme überschlug sich fast. Schuldig nickte nur. Er wusste, wie sich der Kleine fühlte. Schließlich war Nagi so etwas wie sein kleiner Bruder. Crawford hatte es in dieser Beziehung jedoch härter getroffen. Ein Schnauben durchbrach die bedrückende Stille. „Yohji hat es doch nicht anders verdient. Was lässt er sich auch mit euch ein? Mir wäre das ganz sicher nicht passiert." Kens Augen blitzten zornig auf. „Hör auf mit diesem Scheiß, Aya! Ich weiß nicht, was dich so unausstehlich macht, aber... ." Auf einmal brach er ab. War es möglich? Konnte das wirklich sein? Schuldig schien seine Gedanken mitverfolgt zu haben, denn auch in seinen Augen leuchtete Erkenntnis auf. Schnell erklärte er es den anderen und sie wechselten verstehende Blicke miteinander. Leise erhob sich Omi und gesellte sich zu Crawford, der ganz unauffällig näher an den Weiß-Leader heranschlich. Aya war unvorsichtig und somit war es ein Leichtes ihn zu überwältigen. Eilig zogen sie ihn auf einen Stuhl und nagelten ihn auf ihm fest. Aya wehrte sich wie ein Wahnsinniger, stieß Flüche aus und schrie seine Wut nach draußen. Vorsichtig näherte Schu sich ihm und drang in seine Gedanken ein.

Entsetzt riss der Weiß-Leader seine Augen auf und sackte dann zusammen. Auch Schuldig schien geschafft, nickte aber den beiden zu, die daraufhin Aya losließen. „Also hatten wir recht. Aya wurde manipuliert." Schu nickte noch einmal, dann sagte er: „Ihm wurde suggeriert, wir wären alle seine Feinde. Aber seine Manipulation war stärker als bei Nagi. Dieser Telepath ist nicht von schlechten Eltern und ein verdammt sadistisches Arschloch." Müde ließ er sich wieder auf die Bettkante neben Ken sinken und ergriff seine Hand. Aya schien von dem Wortwechsel nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen zu haben. Benommen sank sein Kopf in seine Hände und er versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu normalisieren. „Geht es, Aya-kun?" Omi kniete sich neben den älteren Mann. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?", bekam der Junge eine zittrige Antwort. „Nagi und Yohji wurden entführt." Verständnislos sah Aya auf, doch kurz darauf schien die ganze Erkenntnis ihn mit einem Schlag zu treffen. Schuldbewusst murmelte er eine Entschuldigung. Dann verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen. Nach einer Weile sprach Crawford endlich die Frage aus, die sie schon alle beschäftigte: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Orientierungslos schlug Nagi die Augen auf, nur um zu erkennen, dass er nichts sehen konnte. Panisch wollte er mit einer Hand über die Augen wischen, doch irgendetwas verhinderte das. Ketten! Er war gefesselt, blind und kannte seine Feinde nicht! Oder? Ruhig atmete er durch. Wie ein Schlag kam die Erkenntnis. Er war schon seit einer geraumer Zeit blind! Der Auftrag! Ja, natürlich, aber wo bin ich? Auf einmal hörte er ein Rascheln neben sich und Ketten klimperten. Er war nicht alleine! „Wer ist da?", hauchte er leise. „Hey Kleiner! Endlich bist du wieder wach! Du hast nicht zufällig ´ne Ahnung, wie man schmiedeeiserne Ketten mit bloßen Zähnen aufbekommt?" Überrascht runzelte Nagi die Stirn. Solche blöden Witze machten nicht viele Leute, die er kannte. Ehrlich gesagt, er kannte nur zwei. Schuldig und Yohji. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass das auf keinen Fall Schuldig war. „Yohji?" Der andere bewegte sich etwas. "Erraten, Kleiner. Und bevor du fragst! Keine Ahnung, wo wir genau sind. Leider waren diese drei Möchtegernentführer nicht gerade gesprächig. Aber keine Sorge. Die anderen wissen bescheid und werden uns sicher versuchen zu befreien. Wir müssen nur zum richtigen Zeitpunkt ihnen helfen." Nagi schluckte. Er konnte diesen Glauben nicht teilen.

Das Klappern der eisernen Tür schreckte Yohji aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Nagi ihm nicht glaubte. Stumm hatte der Junge vor sich hin gebrütet und irgendwann war er eingeschlafen. Doch jetzt schien etwas zu passieren. Das war ihr erster Besuch seit sie hier waren. „Bete dafür, dass dies nicht der Letzte war. Verhungern ist schließlich kein schöner Tod, nicht wahr?" Die amüsierte Stimme ließ es Yohji eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Das musste Beinern sein. „Gut geraten, mein Hübscher." Endlich trat der Mann näher, so dass der 23-jährige ihn mustern konnte. Kurze braune Haare schienen in alle Richtungen abzustehen, als hätten sie ihren eigenen Willen. Nichtssagende graue Augen starrten aus dem schmalen Gesicht hervor, passend zu seinem ganzen Körper, der auch nicht viel Konturen aufwies. Ein einziger Strich in der Landschaft. Als Beinern sich zu Yohji hinunterbeugte, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. „So schön wie du kann nicht jeder sein, mein Hübscher. Leider will dich trotz deines Aussehens dein großer Schwarm nicht. Da zeigt sich mal wieder, dass solche Schaufensterpuppen, wie du eine bist, nur zum ficken reichen." Yohji knurrte gefährlich. Dieses Arschloch wagte sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Leise kicherte der Telepath. `Ich könnte noch viel mehr wagen, mein Hübscher! Aber der Kleine hat vorrang.´ Hämisch grinsend wandte er sich an den noch schlafenden Nagi.

Eine Berührung weckte den Telekineten aus seinem Schlaf. Kalte Angst und heiße Hilflosigkeit rangen in seinem Körper. Wer auch immer derjenige war, der ihn berührte, er sollte aufhören. Sofort! „Aber, aber! Da weckt man den Kleinen mal ganz sanft auf und was ist? Man hört nicht einmal ein Danke." Nagi versteifte sich. Beinern! Jeder, aber nicht Beinern! Er war bereit Folter, Einsamkeit und Beleidigungen zu überstehen, aber nicht diesen Mann. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal betete Nagi zu Gott. Bitte, mach etwas, damit er aufhört! Ich flehe dich an! Beinerns Hand fuhr über seine Brust, schob den lästigen Stoff zur Seite. Gequält schluchzte Nagi auf. Zeige niemals deinem Feind deine Angst. Bei diesem Mann konnte er nicht einmal seine eigenen Grundsätze beherzigen. Als er die Hand über seine Haut fahren spürte, hätte er sich am liebsten übergeben. Bitte Gott! Nur einmal. Hilf mir nur einmal! BITTE! Die Hand fuhr zu seinem Hosenbund, spielte damit. Hemmungslos liefen dem Jungen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen. Wollte ihm denn keiner helfen? „Rühr den Jungen an und du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein!" Die Hand gefror auf Nagis Hüfte und der Junge hielt die Luft an. Yohji! Yohji war noch hier! „Wie willst du mich aufhalten? Du bist festgekettet. Alles was du noch hast, ist deine große Klappe." Das war wahr! Yohji war gefesselt! Die Hoffnung in Nagi zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. „Besser eine große Klappe, als sich an Kindern zu vergreifen. Such dir doch einen in deiner Größe oder sind dir solche zu gefährlich? Natürlich sind sie das! Sie könnten sich ja wehren!" Nagi hielt den Atem an. Beinern so zu reizen war gefährlich. Der Zorn dieses Mannes war beängstigend. Voller Furcht hörte er Beinern zischend den Atem ausstoßen. „Da ist ja einer sehr mutig heute. Ich soll mir einen in meiner Größe suchen? Eine interessante Art sich anzubieten, Hübscher." Die Hand verschwand von Nagis Körper. Ein kleiner Aufschrei von Yohji sagte Nagi, dass sie sich ein anderes Spielzeug gesucht hatte. „Was denn? Hab ich dir wehgetan, mein Hübscher? Das tut mir leid. Lass mich mal sehen." Ein erneuter Schrei, das Zerreißen von Stoff, ein anerkennender Pfiff. „Wirklich, du bist hübsch. Sehr hübsch." Yohji keuchte auf. Als Nagi das Stöhnen von Beinern und die Schmerzensschreie von Yohji hörte, schluchzte er noch heftiger. So hatte er das nicht gemeint. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Yohji seinen Platz einnahm. Wieso bestrafte Gott ihn nur so? Was hatte er denn getan? Die Schreie wurden lauter, so wie das Stöhnen und auch Nagis weinen wurde heftiger. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ließ Beinern endlich von dem Playboy ab. Nagi hörte, wie der 23-jährige zu Boden sank und keuchend liegen blieb, während Beinern sich anzog. „Tatsächlich nicht schlecht, mein Hübscher. Vielleicht lasse ich den Jungen in Ruhe, wenn du dafür seinen Platz einnimmst. Was hältst du davon?" Nagi hörte keine Antwort, aber ihr Peiniger begann laut zu lachen. „Wie schon gesagt, so einer wie du ist wirklich nur für das Eine geeignet." Dann verließ er den Raum.

„Yohji?" Es war nur ein unsicheres Flüstern. Yohji kämpfte eine Zeitlang mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung, bevor er ebenfalls leise antwortet: „Ich bin in Ordnung." Eine Lüge! Eine riesige Lüge sogar, aber notwendig. „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Yohji." Der Ältere verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Manchmal unterschätzte er den Jüngsten von Schwarz gewaltig. „Warum?" Diese Frage war noch leiser gestellt als die erste. „Ich hab versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Außerdem habe ich wahrscheinlich weniger zu verlieren als du." Ein ungläubiger Laut war zu hören. „Baka! Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein! Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich kenne Beinern! Versteh das doch endlich!" Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Yohjis Lippen. „Eben deshalb werde ich nicht zulassen, dass er dir noch einmal zu nahe kommt. Zweimal musst du das nicht durchmachen. Egal was du sagst, ich werde dich beschützen. Für eine Sache muss ich schließlich noch gut sein." Nagi schwieg. Er hatte ganz klar die Verzweiflung aus diesen Worten rausgehört. Der Playboy glaubte daran. Er glaubte Beinern! Ungläubig schüttelte der Telekinet den Kopf. „Du bist nicht nur für das Eine gut, Yohji.", flüsterte er sanft. „Ach nicht? Und wieso sagt mir das dann jeder?"

Aya starrte nervös auf Schuldig als dieser versuchte einen Gedanken von ihren Teamkameraden aufzufangen. Nun komm schon. Sag endlich was! Er hatte Yohji Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die ihm jetzt selbst den Magen umdrehten. Der rothaarige Killer war froh nur mit einem Fausthieb davon gekommen zu sein. Sonst kannte der Playboy keine Gnade, wenn er wütend war. Verdammt, Yohji es tut mir leid! Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Nun ja, eigentlich wusste er das schon. Beinern! Aber wann? Und wieso hatte er davon nichts gemerkt? Ayas Blick glitt zu Ken. Der braunhaarige Fußballer hielt immer noch Schuldigs Hand und hatte seinen Kopf sanft an Schuldigs Seite gelegt. Du hast recht, Yotan. Sie sehen wirklich glücklich aus. Er würde sich später bei den beiden entschuldigen müssen. Und auch bei Nagi. Zweifel, ob der Kleine ihm überhaupt zuhören würde, keimten in ihm auf. Yohji hätte das gekonnt. Er hätte Nagis Vertrauen ganz leicht erlangt mit seiner offenen Art. Ein Bild tauchte vor Ayas Augen auf. Vor ein paar Wochen ist ein kleines Mädchen vor ihrem Blumenladen hingefallen und weinte bitterlich. Yohji war einfach auf das Mädchen zugegangen und hatte ihr aufgeholfen. Dann hatte er das aufgeschürfte Knie verarztet und so sanft gelächelt, dass selbst das Kind wie verzaubert gewirkt hatte. Am Ende war das Mädchen lachend durch den Laden getobt und hatte mit Yohji gespielt. Nie hatte er das fröhlich Lachen von dem 23-jährgen vergessen. Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, was ich für dich empfinde, Yotan. Vielleicht habe ich jetzt keine Gelegenheit dazu. Mühsam kämpfte sich Aya von diesen Gedanken frei. Das war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Auf einmal zuckte Schuldig fürchterlich zusammen. „Was ist?" Ken sprach leise und beruhigend. Der Telepath wirkte blass und erschöpft. „Schmerzen. Ich spürte fürchterliche Schmerzen." Sofort stand Crawford an Schus Seite. „Von wem?!" Der Deutsche warf einen undefinierbaren Blick in Ayas Richtung. „Von Yohji. Bei Nagi spürte ich nur Verzweiflung und Angst." Aya wurde schwindlig. Yohji. „Weißt du, wo sie sind?", brachte er noch gerade so kontrolliert hervor. Schu nickte. Aya atmete tief durch. „Dann werden wir jetzt diese verdammten Mistkerle fertig machen." Murmelnd stimmten ihm die anderen zu, aber er hörte nicht zu. Seine Gedanken waren bei Yohji. Ich werde dich retten. Wieder erschien ein Bild vor Rans Augen. Yohji im Blumenladen. Der verträumte Blick war auf ein Gesteck gerichtet und er summte leise eine Melodie. Aya kannte das Lied. Es war Yotans Lieblingslied und er summte es fast immer im Laden. Wie ging der Text noch mal?

/Ich will dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe,

aber ich weiß nicht wie.

Ich will dir sagen, dass ich dich brauche,

aber ich weiß nicht wann.

Ich will dir sagen, dass ich dich gesucht habe,

aber erst muss ich dich finden.

Bitte sag mir was ich tun soll!

Wie sag ich dir, was ich fühle?

Ich liebe dich! Drückt das alles aus?

Ich brauche dich! Aber sagt dir das, wie sehr?

Ich habe dich gesucht! Aber sagt dir das, wie lange?

Wie kann ich meine Gefühle ausdrücken?

Mein Herz klopft doppelt so schnell,

wenn du da bist.

Deine Nähe macht mich glücklich.

Du machst mich frei.

Ist das Liebe? Sagt dir das, dass ich dich liebe?

Meine Seele schreit vor Verlangen nach dir.

Mein Herz sehnt sich nach dir.

Du machst mich allein.

Ist das brauchen? Sagt dir das, dass ich dich brauche?

Ich verfolge jeden Schritt von dir.

Jeden Weg und jedes Land, das du betreten hast, werde ich besuchen.

Suche ich dich? Sagt dir das, dass ich dich suche?

Wann finde ich die richtigen Worte?

Für dich!/

Ayas Augen zuckten zu dem Telepathen. Woher wusste er das? /Er hat gerade auch daran gedacht. Du solltest über diesen Text genauer nachdenken./ Ran schluckte. War es denn möglich? Als er den Deutschen nicken sah, stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Yohji liebte ihn. Und er Idiot hatte es nicht gesehen.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallöchen!

Da ich ja jetzt 2 Geschichten gleichzeitig schreibe und nebenbei noch arbeiten gehe, dauert es nun immer etwas bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Aber keine Sorge! „Vater, wo bist du?" und „Es ist, was es ist" sind momentan meine Hauptprojekte und werden deshalb auch zu Ende gebracht. Außerdem arbeite ich gerade an noch einer anderen Geschichte über Nagi, die vielleicht auch bald hier zu lesen sein wird. Wer weiß?

Ähem, bin ich mit diesem Kapitel den Aya-Fans auf den Fuß getreten oder hab ich sie wieder ausgesöhnt? Hier habe ich dem lieben Aya endlich einen Grund gegeben, warum er so ein Arsch war. Dafür ist er jetzt ein sich selbst bemitleidendes Frack. Ich glaube, die richtige Mischung bekomme ich nie hin. *seufz* Und irgendwie habe ich ein perverses Vergnügen daran Yohji leiden zu lassen. (Die „Vater, wo bist du?" kennen, wissen wovon ich rede.) Aber dieser süße, gutaussehende (Manga!!!) Kerl hat es mir einfach angetan. *träum, schweb* Ha! Habt ihr es bemerkt? In diesem Kapitel kommt kein Songtext vor!!!! Der Text am Ende ist nämlich von mir. Eigentlich ein Gedicht. Gefällt es? Hoffentlich! Ich war mir nämlich nicht so sicher.

Am Ende kommt natürlich wie immer die Bitte nach Kommentaren!!!!!!! Ich brauch sie! Sie sind wie eine Droge und bringen mich dazu immer weiter zu schreiben. Je mehr Kommentare, desto schneller werde ich mit einem Kapitel fertig. Ist wie Zauberei. Also, seit meine Dealer! *fleh*

Eure Ne-chan


	8. Es ist, was es ist 8

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 8/?

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ* 

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, Nagi x Crawford, Yohji x Aya

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm.

´   ` ein fremder Telepath

´´   `` Jemand antwortet ihm.

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 8 

Nagis Kopf schoss nach oben. „Was ist?" Yohjis Stimme klang immer noch schmerzverzerrt. „Schuldig hat uns gefunden. Vielleicht hattest du recht und sie kommen tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig!" Eine Spur von Unglauben und Freude war aus der Stimme des Jüngeren zu hören. „Natürlich hatte ich recht. Meinst du etwa, ich würde hier sonst noch rumsitzen?" Nagi hörte ganz klar die Erleichterung heraus. Ja, Yotan. Bald ist es vorbei. Für mich. Aber das Erlebte wird dich noch verfolgen, glaube mir.

„Wo sind sie, Schu?" Kens sanfte Stimme glätteten die strapazierten Nerven des Deutschen. „Nicht weit von hier. In einem altem Fabrikgebäude am Stadtrand." Stolz drückte Ken Schus Hand und schmiegte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn. Schu konnte das unausgesprochene Lob und die Woge von Liebe und Wärme fast schon körperlich spüren und erinnerten den Rotschopf sehr klar an den Liebesbrief. Ich muss es ihm sagen! Ich muss es ihm sagen, bevor wir da hin gehen. Doch im Moment konnte er das nicht. Crawford, Aya, Omi und ja, auch Farfarello waren einfach zu viele. „Wann gehen wir?" Schu wäre fast von der Bettkante gefallen als er diese Worte von seinem Koi hörte. „DU gehst überhaupt nirgendwo hin. Die Verletzung ist kein Kinderspiel. Du bleibst hier und kurierst dich aus." Gedanklich hörte er schon das: Ja, aber..., doch damit würde er nicht weit kommen. Nein, Ken würde hier bleiben. „Ja, aber..." Resolut schüttelte Schu den Kopf. /Kein aber! Du bleibst hier!/ Ein wenig beleidigt zog Ken die Nase kraus, doch dann gab er seufzend nach. //Aber nur, wenn du dich anständig bei mir verabschiedest. Und damit mein ich nicht nur eine kleine Umarmung.// Schuldig grinste. Das würde sich einrichten lassen. Und so hatte er auch eine Möglichkeit, die anderen aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen.

Yohji hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem kam ruhig. Er lauschte. Jedes Geräusch steigerte seine Nervosität und Angst. Ja, er hatte angst. Angst davor, Beinern könnte noch einmal wieder kommen. Er hatte Nagi nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen wollen, aber die Angst loderte tief in ihm und bald würde ihre Flamme ihn verbrennen. Kommt schnell. Bald kann ich nicht mehr. Ihr müsst euch beeilen.

„Schuldig, kommst du?" Crawford stand ungeduldig an der Tür. Wahrscheinlich wäre er am Liebsten sofort drauf los gestürzt, doch nur Schu kannte den Weg. „Ich komme sofort. Geht schon mal zum Auto." Der Amerikaner nickte kurz und schon waren sie verschwunden und ließen Ken mit dem Deutschen allein. „Also, was hast du?" Kens Augen schienen sich in die smaragdgrünen seines Liebsten zu brennen. Wortlos beugte der Rotschopf sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. /Ich liebe dich./ Erschrocken keuchte der Jüngere auf, wurde aber immer noch von dem Kuss an einer Antwort gehindert. //Meinst du das ernst? Ich meine... ich... also...// Kaum hatte er dieses Gestammel beendet, verfluchte er sich als Idiot. Hör schon auf mit dem Blödsinn. Sag was vernünftiges. Du liebst ihn schließlich mehr als alles andere und was tust du? Du stotterst wie ein Vollidiot vor dich hin. Ich könnt mich ohrfeigen! Sanft lächelnd löste Schu den Kuss und strich über Kens Wange. „Tu das lieber nicht. Die Messerstiche haben schon genügt. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Angst ich um dich hatte, Hase. Keine Ahnung." Vorsichtig lehnte er seine Stirn an die von Ken und schloss kurz die Augen. Rasch überbrückte Ken diesen kleinen Abstand und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und wehe, du kommst nicht heil zurück, dann bekommst du echt Ärger von mir." Eilig öffnete Schu die Augen und sah in die etwas feuchten von Ken. Also habe ich mich nicht geirrt. Seine Stimme hat wirklich zittrig geklungen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sich ernsthaft jemand um ihn sorgte. „Versprochen. Mir wird nichts passieren. Und den anderen natürlich auch nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Leider konnte man Sorgen nicht einfach so besänftigen. Kens Gedanken waren voll davon. /Uns wird schon nichts passieren, Hase./ Doch da bahnten sich schon die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über Ken Wangen. „Bitte weine nicht. Nicht weinen. Ich bin doch dein. Nur dein. Denke daran, bitte. Denke nur daran.

I'll be your water.

Bathing you clean  
Your liquid peace  
  
I'll be your ether  
You'll breath me in  
It won't release  
  
Well I've you suffer  
I've seen you cry  
A whole life through  
  
I'll be your water  
Bathing you clean  
Your liquid blue  
  
I'll be your father  
I'll be your mother  
I'll be your lover  
I'll be yours  
  
I'll be your liquor  
Bathing your soul  
Juice that's pure  
  
I'll be your anchor  
You'll never leave  
These shores that cure  
  
Well I've seen you suffer  
I've seen you cry  
For days and days  
  
So I'll be your liquor  
Demons will drown  
And float away  
  
I'll be your father  
I'll be your mother  
I'll be your lover  
I'll be yours  
  
Yours

Ich bin nur dein. Mir wird nichts geschehen. Weil du auf mich aufpasst. Du passt auf mich auf." Zart küsste er die Tränen weg und hauchte auch welche auf seine Lippen. „Pass trotzdem auf dich auf. Bitte!" Schu nickte, dann erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. Dabei warf er noch ein umwerfendes Lächeln in Kens Richtung.

„Was meinst du?" Yohji schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Was?" Nagi seufzte. Wie oft sollte er denn noch seine Sätze wiederholen? „Ich sagte, dass Abyssinian genauso gut gedanklich manipuliert worden sein könnte wie ich. Was meinst du dazu?" Yohji dachte einige Zeit darüber nach. Warum eigentlich nicht? Sein Verhalten war schon sehr befremdlich. „Kann sein.", murmelte er. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Nagi zuckte die Schultern. „Man fängt an sich Gedanken zu machen, wenn man hier nichts anderes tun kann. Du auch. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so schnell wiederkommt, Yohji." Der Playboy schluckte. „Ach nicht? Schön.", gab er trocken zurück. Der Junge lächelte traurig. „Das hilft dir nicht viel, nicht wahr?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wechselte er das Thema. „Wie sieht´s hier eigentlich aus?" Yohji zwinkerte einmal und blickte sich um. „Äh, na ja, es ist dunkel, recht leer und kalt. Wie so ´ne Gefängniszelle eben aussieht. Oder ein Keller mit Eisentüren. Oder ein verfluchtes Fabrikgebäude." „Fabrikgebäude?" Der plötzliche Ausruf ließ Yohji zusammenfahren. „Ja, wieso?" Nagi kaute etwas auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich habe sie in einem Fabrikgebäude das erste Mal getroffen und da dachte ich... na ja... vielleicht ist es dasselbe?" Schön und gut, aber das half ihnen nichts. „Dann fühl dich ruhig wie zu Hause."

„Wohin?" Aya saß am Steuer und startete den Motor als Schuldig einstieg. An den Rand der Stadt süd-östlicher Richtung. Dort steht das altes Fabrikgebäude." Ein Nicken, dann wurde sofort beschleunigt. Oh man, ich hoffe, Ken hat nicht auch so ´nen Selbstmörderfahrstil drauf, sonst lass ich ihn niemals ans Steuer. Während der Fahrt sprach keiner. Die Stille wurde nur manchmal von einem kichernden Iren unterbrochen, der mit seinen Messern spielte. Dabei hatte Omi einen wachsamen Blick auf ihn, denn schließlich saß er direkt neben Farfie. Endlich kam das Gebäude in Sicht. Dunkel und bedrohlich ragte es vor ihnen auf. Eine unbezwingbare Festung. Fast unbezwingbar, denn einen Eingang gab es überall. Man musst nur wissen, wo man suchen musste.

Yohji hatte zu zittern begonnen. Seine Kleidung war schließlich in Fetzen gerissen worden und so saß er eigentlich schon nackt in diesem Keller. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gelang, versuchte er immer wieder sich mit seinen letzten Kleidungsfetzen etwas zu bedecken. Nagi hatte das natürlich bemerkt und ihn mit belanglosen Gesprächen versucht abzulenken. Aber die Kälte war allgegenwärtig und schien sich regelrecht in seine Glieder zu sammeln. Bald brachte er keinen Satz ohne zittriger Stimme heraus. Außerdem hätte er schwören können, dass die Temperatur im Raum stetig sank. Nagi widersprach ihm da nicht, stimmte ihm aber auch nicht zu. Es wird kälter, ganz bestimmt. Müde schloss er wieder die Augen. Er hörte Nagi schon lange nicht mehr zu. Die Kälte nahm seine ganzen Gedanken ein. So verdammt kalt. Aya, diese Kälte könnte fast mit dir konkurrieren. Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gedacht, da widersprach er sich wieder. Nein, Aya war nicht kalt. Manchmal ja, aber eigentlich war er unglaublich warm und angenehm. Bitte komm schnell. Komm schnell.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallöchen!

Es hat diesmal echt lange gebraucht. Tut mir wirklich leid. Hm, dieser Teil ist sehr gemischt. Schuldig und Ken, aber auch Aya und Yohji. Der arme Yohji! Erst wird er vergewaltigt, dann von Nagi vollgequatscht und dann erfriert er halb. Ich muss mich echt bei ihm entschuldigen. *Yohji gaaaaaanz doll knuddel* Dafür geht es Ken auch nicht gerade besser. Schließlich sagt ihm endlich sein Schu, dass er ihn liebt und dann zieht er los, um sich mit einem verrückten Trio anzulegen. Außerdem muss sich Schu den schrecklichen Fahrkünsten Ayas aussetzen! *die ganze Bande noch einmal durchknuddel bis sie ganz blau im Gesicht sind* Ich hab euch ja alle ganz doll lieb. Danke für alle Kommis! Hab mich irrsinnig gefreut!

Hier natürlich die Übersetzung von dem Text, den Schu von sich gibt, um Ken zu beruhigen. Er heißt „I´ll be yours" von Placebo:

Ich werde dein Wasser sein.

Bade dich.

Dein flüssiger Frieden.

Ich bin dein Äther.

Du wirst in mich atmen.

Er wird nicht freigelassen.

Gut, ich war dein Leiden.

Ich habe dich weinen gesehen.

Durch ein ganzes Leben.

Ich werde dein Wasser sein.

Bade dich.

Dein flüssiges Blau.

Ich werde dein Vater sein.

Ich werde deine Mutter sein.

Ich werde dein Geliebter sein.

Ich werde Dein sein.

Ich werde deine Flüssigkeit sein.

Bade deine Seele.

Purer Saft.

Ich werde dein Anker sein.

Du wirst nie verloren gehen.

Diese Küste der Heilung.

Ich habe dich leiden sehen.

Ich habe dich weinen sehen.

Für Tage und Tage.

So werde ich deine Flüssigkeit sein.

Dämonen werden ertrinken

und weggespült.

Ich werde dein Vater sein.

Ich werde deine Mutter sein.

Ich werde dein Geliebter sein.

Ich werde Dein sein.

Dein


	9. Es ist, was es ist 9

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 9/?

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ* 

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, Nagi x Crawford, Yohji x Aya

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm.

´   ` ein fremder Telepath

´´   `` Jemand antwortet ihm.

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 9 

Leise und schnell schlichen die 5 Killer auf das Fabrikgebäude zu. Crawford atmete tief durch. Er wusste schon, was er mit diesen Mistkerlen machen würde, sollten sie Nagi auch nur das kleinste Haar gekrümmt haben. Yohji hatte versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen, aber konnte er diesem Frauenheld vertrauen? Selbst der eiskalte Weiß-Leader war ihren Feinden auf den Leim gegangen! Mach dir keine Sorgen, Nagi! Wir kommen! Sein Blick fiel auf Schuldig, dessen orange-rote Haarpracht selbst in der Nacht wie ein Leuchtfeuer fungierte. Schuldig würde sie den selben Weg in das Gebäude führen, wie Nagi es am Tag seines Auftrags betreten hatte. Gefährlich, aber leider anders nicht machbar. Sie hatten keinen Plan vom Gebäude. Sie waren sofort losgestürmt, aus Sorge und vielleicht sogar Dummheit. Aber Nagi und ja, auch Yohji brauchten Hilfe. Wer wusste denn schon, ob sie nicht jetzt schon zu spät waren? Den düsteren Gedanken abschüttelnd konzentrierte Bradley Crawford sich wieder auf seine Mission. Sie würde nicht zu spät kommen. Seine seherischen Fähigkeiten hätten ihn schon längst gewarnt. Auf einmal stutzte er. Seine Fähigkeiten! Sie hatten die ganze Zeit nichts von sich gegeben und das, obwohl er sonst immer irgendwelche Visionen hatte, auch wenn sie gar nichts mit der jeweiligen Situation zu tun hatten. Irgendeiner von ihnen kann meine Gabe unterdrücken! Deshalb konnte ich ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, als sie zum ersten Mal in einer Vision auftauchten! Sie haben es einfach nicht zugelassen! Beschämt, weil er es jetzt erst bemerkt hatte, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte Aya für schwach gehalten, weil er sich so leicht kontrollieren ließ, aber er war nicht besser gewesen.

Schuldig schirmte ihre Gedanken so gut es ging ab. Beinern musste ja nicht vorinformiert werden, nur weil ein paar Herrschaften ihre Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatten. Ja, Brads innerer Aufruhr war ihm nicht entgangen. Im Gegenteil, die Gefühlsfront war regelrecht über ihn hereingestürzt. Der sonst so gefühlskalte Amerikaner schien zu besorgt zu sein, um seine Mauern wieder aufzubauen. Ha, er schien noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass sie gerissen waren. Auch Aya war total durch den Wind. Zwei von dieser Sorte wäre für Beinern ein wahres Fressen geworden. Gott sein Dank zeigte sich der Kleine von Weiß als wirklicher Profi und war die Ruhe selbst. Auch Farfie machte keine Probleme, auch wenn er sich seltsamerweise in der Nähe des Blondschopfs hielt und nicht wie sonst auch in seiner. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Er würde sowieso am meisten hier zu tun kriegen, weil Beinern schon von Anfang an als sein Gegner auserkoren wurde. Telepathie gegen Telepathie. Das konnte gefährlicher werden, als alle glaubten und machte ihm schon etwas Gedanken. Beinern war nicht schlecht, aber er hatte bis jetzt nur die Endergebnisse gesehen und nie seine Handfertigkeit bei der Arbeit. Darin liegt die Kunst. Erst an der Art wie er arbeitet kann ich feststellen, ob ich stärker bin. Tief durchamtend blieb er stehen. Vor ihm war die Tür zum Hintereingang, bei der Nagi mehr als nur ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Ein langer Gang würde folgen, der keine Überwachungskameras oder Abwehrwaffen besaß. Irgendwann würden sie zu einer Abzweigung kommen, bei der der rechte Gang in ein Labor führte und der linke in einen Computerraum. Nagi und Yohji würden in keinem dieser Räume sein, aber Schuldig konnte sie spüren. Unten, ganz tief unten im Keller. Wir werden uns trennen müssen. Schu fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, aber es half nichts. Er würde eben auf die anderen aufpassen müssen.

Aya fühlte sich nackt und schutzlos, als er sich alleine immer tiefer in den Kern des Gebäudes begab. Einen Weg nach unten zu finden war nicht so leicht wie er anfangs dachte. Wie ein Irrenhaus. Total verdreht. Wie oft war er jetzt schon in eine Sackgasse gerannt? Langsam frustrierte ihn dieses ständige Hin und Her. Yohji konnte schon tot sein! Und was tat er? Er verlief sich! /Beruhige dich! Yohji lebt noch. Es hilft ihm aber nicht, wenn du jetzt die Nerven verlierst./ Aya holte tief Luft. Schuldig hatte recht. Er musste die Nerven behalten. //Danke.// Er bog um die nächste Ecke.

Omi fluchte lautlos. Ihm erging es nicht besser als Aya. Dieses Haus war der reinste Irrgarten. Es half auch nichts, dass er Farfarello hinter sich wusste. Der Ire war ihm einfach gefolgt und schien nicht die Absicht zu haben eigene Wege zu gehen. An einer Kreuzung blieb der blonde Hacker stehen. Welchen Weg sollte er denn diesmal wählen? Es würde ja viel schneller gehen, wenn der Irre einfach den anderen Weg überprüfen würde. Aber nein, er folgt mir. Wütend drehte Omi sich um. „Hast du vielleicht einen Vorschlag? Du wohnst doch auch in einem Keller und dein Hirn scheint mir verdreht genug zu sein den Weg zu finden. Also mach dich mal nützlich." Ein goldenes Auge bohrte sich in zwei himmelblaue, dann kam er langsam auf den Blonden zu. Omi schluckte. Scheinbar hatte er sich etwas im Ton vergriffen, denn Farfies Gesichtsausdruck schien nicht sehr begeistert. Als er direkt vor ihm stand, beugte sich Farfarello gertenschlanke Gestalt zu ihm herab. Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt? Ich bin so gut wie tot! Panisch kniff Omi die Augen zusammen. Er musste nicht unbedingt das perverse Vergnügen in den Augen des Iren sehen, wenn er ihn tötete. Angstvoll wartete er auf den Schmerz und war überrascht, als er samtig weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte.

Crawfords Blick zeigte reinen Triumph. Er stand direkt vor einer Treppe, die nach unten führte. Er informierte Schuldig, dann stolperte er die finsteren Stufen hinunter. Auf die anderen zu warten hätte zu lange gedauert. Unten angelangt, stand er vor einer Tür. Unverschlossen, wie er feststellte. Ein langer Flur führte immer geradeaus, bis eine zweite Tür in Sicht kam. Auch diese war für den Schwarz-Leader kein Hindernis. Doch als er durch sie hindurchschritt, stockte ihm der Atem. Türen, Hunderte von Türen! Es würde Stunden dauern, bis er alleine alle überprüft hätte. Außerdem hast du keine Ahnung, wer sich außer den beiden hinter diesen Türen verbirgt. Du könntest direkt in Beinerns, Colts oder Gorgos Hände laufen. Fluchend entschied er sich auf die anderen zu warten.

Schuldig hielt überrascht inne. Crawford hatte also einen Weg nach unten gefunden. Schnell gab er die Info an alle weiter, dann sorgte er dafür, dass sie alle wussten, wo sie lang mussten. Dazu bestimmte er Crawfords Position und suchte sich dann die von Aya, Omi und Farfie. Aya war am nächsten von ihm. Omi und Farfie etwas näher bei Brad. Er würde sich mit Aya treffen und die Zwei dann abholen. Ohne zu zögern bog er in den nächsten linken Gang ein. Er folgte einfach seinem Gefühl und lauschte den Gedanken von dem Rotschopf. Schon bald traf er auf den etwas verloren wirkenden Aya. /Komm schon. Ich weiß, wo es lang geht./ Ohne ein Wort schloss sich Aya ihm an. Fehlten nur noch der kleine Blonde und der irre Ire, dann konnten sie mit der Jagd beginnen.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Juchhu! In 2 Stunden habe ich es geschafft, dieses Kapitel zu erschaffen! *Neko tanzt vor Freude* Hey Sunny, bist du stolz auf mich? Ich schon. Es ist noch nicht mal ein schlechtes!! *noch mehr freu* Und ich habe Omi und Farf etwas mehr ins Spiel gebracht!! *schrei vor Freude* Und? Wie ist es? Schreibt mir was! Bitte, bitte! (Sonst fang ich an zu weinen und werde die ganze Seite überschwemmen! Überlegt es euch!!)

Eure Ne-chan


	10. Es ist, was es ist 10 Ende

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Teil: 10/?

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Schuldig und Ken. Darauf bin ich auch nur wegen einer FF gekommen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Fic zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich verstand nämlich irgendwie nicht, warum Ken zum Killer wurde. Ich musste ihm unbedingt vernünftige Gründe geben. Ok, ob meine Gründe einleuchtend sind ist etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlechter zu verstehen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. *den allbekannten Kniefall ausführ* 

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken, Nagi x Crawford, Yohji x Aya

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm.

´   ` ein fremder Telepath

´´   `` Jemand antwortet ihm.

*...* Auszüge aus Kens Tagebuch

Es ist, was es ist 10 

Omi riss die Augen auf. Was war in Farfarello gefahren? Unmöglich, diese ganze Situation war einfach unmöglich! Er stand hier mit dem Iren und ließ sich von ihm küssen! Tu endlich was, Omi! Stoß ihn weg, schlag ihn, beiß ihn, kratz ihn, aber tu was! Doch der Körper des Jungen schien wie gelähmt zu sein. Erst, als Farfie von ihm abließ, hob er seine Hand und berührte vorsichtig seine Lippen. Das war das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand so geküsst hatte! Das war sein erster Kuss gewesen und von wem? Von einem irren Iren, der sich oder andere liebend gern verletzte. Verwirrt öffnete er seinen Mund und schloss ihn sofort wieder. Was sollte er denn sagen? Was sagte man denn in solch einer Situation? „Links oder rechts?" Eilig drehte er sich wieder den zwei Gängen zu. Später, nicht hier. Sie würden es später besprechen. Farfie wirkte etwas irritiert, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie Schuldigs Nachricht. Crawford hatte also einen Weg nach unten gefunden. Gut, sehr gut. Bald würden sie Nagi und Yohji gefunden haben. /Wir sind bald bei euch./ Omi lehnte sich an die nächste Wand. Farfie und er konnten nichts anderes tun, als warten.

Ayas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei jedem Schritt. Sie kamen ihrem Ziel immer näher. Schuldig führte sie unfehlbar durch das Labyrinth aus Gängen und Abzweigungen. Schon bald erreichten sie Omi und Farfarello. Schweigend schlossen sie sich ihnen an. Nicht mehr weit. Es ist nicht mehr weit, Yohji. Bald bin ich bei dir! Endlich kam die Treppe in Sicht. Crawford war bestimmt schon unten, auch Aya hatte die Ungeduld und Unsicherheit des Oracles bemerkt. Tatsächlich erwartete sie der schwarzhaarige Amerikaner hinter der ersten Tür. „Beeilt euch." Sofort ergriff er Schuldigs Arm und führte ihn zur zweiten Tür und schob ihn hindurch. „Welche ist es?"

Nagi hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Sie sind hier! Sie sind hier, um uns zu holen! Yohji, du hattest doch recht!" Für einen kleinen Augenblick strahlte der Junge vor Freude, doch bald verschwand der Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht. „Yohji? Schläfst du? Sag bitte was!" Angstvoll wartete Nagi auf eine Antwort von seinem Beschützer. „K-k-kalt." Das Wort war so zittrig, das man es kaum noch verstehen konnte. Besorgt biss sich der Jüngste von Schwarz auf die Unterlippe. Ja, es war etwas kälter geworden in den letzten Stunden, aber nicht so, dass man so sehr fror, wie es Yohji gerade tat. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Verzweifelt versuchte er Schuldig zu erreichen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.

Schuldig schluckte. Nagis Ruf drängte sie zur Eile, doch diese Türen machten es ihnen nicht leicht. Hinter jeder Tür war ein anderer Flur mit neuen Türen. Schu konnte sie zwar durch diesen Irrgarten führen, aber die nervliche Anspannung in der Gruppe wuchs mit jeder neuen Tür. Gerade riss er an der nächsten Türklinke, um wieder in den nächsten Flur hinauszutreten. „Verdammt noch mal, das hat doch keinen Sinn! Wie lange soll denn das noch so weitergehen?" Aya verlor langsam die Geduld. „Bald, wir sind nicht mehr weit. Vielleicht nur noch 2 Türen." Crawford schnaubte. „Das hast du vor 5 Türen auch gesagt." Wütend funkelte der Deutsche sie an. Diese ständige Meckerei machte die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher. Doch bevor er einen scharfen Kommentar zurück geben konnte, hörte er einen erneuten Ruf von Nagi ganz in seiner Nähe. Eilig wandte er sich nach rechts und blieb, wie es schien, wahllos vor einer Tür stehen. „Ich hab sie!" Sofort rannten Aya und Crawford ihm entgegen und als er die Tür öffnete ließ er sie zuerst eintreten.

„Nagi!" Brad eilte ohne zu zögern in den kahlen Raum und machte sich an Nagis Ketten zu schaffen. „Brad? Endlich bist du da!" Der Junge lachte vor Freude kurz auf und als er spürte, wie die Ketten endlich seine Handgelenke freiließen, stürzte er sich geradezu in die Arme des älteren Mannes. Starke Arme schlossen sich um seinen schlanken Körper und zogen ihn an die Brust von Brad.

Aya hatte diesem Wiedersehen nur einen kurzen Blick gegönnt, dann war er weiter auf Yohji zugegangen. Der Anblick des Playboys zerriss ihm das Herz. Seine Kleidung hing nur noch in Fetzen an ihm und zeigten mehr, als sie verdeckten. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seinen Beinen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Yohji?", flüsterte er sanft. Jadegrüne Augen richteten sich träge auf ihn. „Aya?" Die zittrige Stimme wollte so gar nicht zu dem sonst so selbstbewussten jungen Mann passen und versetzte Aya einen weiteren Stich. Er nickte vorsichtig, dann streckte er eine Hand aus, um Yohjis Fesseln zu lösen. Kaum waren die Arme frei, schlangen sie sich schon um den kalten Körper, um ihm mehr Wärme zu spenden. „Es ist so kalt.", hauchte Yohji. Aya zog seinen Mantel aus und half Yohji beim anziehen. Vorsichtig stützte er den geschwächten Mann. Was hat man dir nur angetan? Dafür werden sie sterben! Das verspreche ich dir.

Yohji stand auf zittrigen Beinen. Der Mantel von Aya brachte ihm wenigstens etwas Wärme zurück und verdeckte seinen geschundenen Körper. Schweigend tapste er neben dem rothaarigen Assassine aus diesem dunklen Raum und blinzelte gegen das Licht. Nagi war schon von Crawford nach draußen gebracht worden. Omis Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und auch Schuldig schien dieser Anblick nicht kalt zu lassen. Mitleid. Etwas, was er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. „Warum steht ihr hier noch rum? Beendet eure Mission und jagt diese Arschlöcher zur Hölle." Die eiskalten Worte ließen selbst Aya frösteln, dann aber nickte er. Sie würden in der Hölle schmoren für das, was sie seinem Liebsten angetan hatten.

Schuldig übernahm schon ganz automatisch die Führung. Yohji und Nagi sollten erst mal hier raus gebracht werden, bevor sie sich um ihre Feinde kümmerten. Unbeirrbar suchte er sich wieder seinen Weg durch dieses Labyrinth und tastete die Umgebung mit seinen Sinnen ab. Beinern war ganz in der Nähe, er konnte ihn spüren. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür neben ihm und ein Messer flog auf ihn zu. Knapp wich er aus. „Sie haben uns! Seit vorsichtig!" Ein Mann trat aus der Tür. Groß, breit und schnell. Mehr konnte er nicht sehen, denn Farfie hatte sich schon auf ihn gestürzt. Wie ein Berserker schlug er auf ihn ein. Ein Schuss lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Beiden ab. Crawford hatte Nagi hinter sich geschoben und stand nun in Kampfhaltung vor einem Kerl mit zwei Pistolen. Aya stand ebenfalls schützend vor Yohji und behielt den Revolvermann im Auge. Grinsend entsicherte der Mann seine Waffen. „Ihr wollt gegen mich kämpfen? Ihr seid ja dümmer als ich dachte. Aber bevor ich euch töte, will ich mich mal vorstellen. Ich bin Colt und mein Kumpel da drüben ist Gorgo." Crawfords Augen blieben kalt. „Du wirst sterben." Colt lachte. „Ja, irgendwann mal. Aber nicht wegen dir. Ein paar Jährchen werde ich noch haben." Das Orakel lächelte und Schuldig fröstelte. Er kannte dieses Lächeln. „Nein, nicht mal mehr 10 Minuten." Mit diesen Worten stürzte sich der Amerikaner auf Colt.

Omi war unentschlossen. Um Colt kümmerten sich schon Brad und Aya. Der rothaarige Japaner hatte sich zeitgleich mit Crawford auf ihren Feind gestürzt. Farfarello dagegen war alleine und hatte schon schwere Wunden erhalten. Doch auch Gorgo schien angeschlagen. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er Farfie helfen oder würde er ihm nur im Weg stehen? Wie als Antwort schlug der Ire gerade hart auf dem Boden auf, Gorgo stand triumphierend über ihm. Sein Messer blitzte gefährlich in dem Neonlicht der Deckenlampen. Eilig griff Omi nach einem seiner Wurfmesser und schickte ihn zu seinem Gegner. Zu sehr auf Farfie konzentriert sah Gorgo die Gefahr nicht kommen. Kraftvoll wurde er zurückgerissen, als sich die Klinge in seine Kehle bohrte. Blut bildete eine Lache unter dem toten Körper und tote Augen waren vor Überraschung und Unglauben aufgerissen auf Omi gerichtet. Aufkeuchend sank der blonde Junge in die Knie. Noch nie war er so brutal vorgegangen. Und das nur, um diesen Irren zu retten. Mit Erstaunen registrierte er, dass sich dieser gerade zu ihm kniete und ihn fragend ansah. „Denkst du, du hast einen Fehler gemacht?" Eine seltsame Frage des Iren. Eine gute Frage. Und erstaunt stellte er fest, dass die Antwort noch viel seltsamer war. „Nein."

Aya wich einer Kugel aus und attackierte gleichzeitig Colt mit seinem Katana. Crawford nutzte diesen Augenblick und schlug dem Mann die zweite Kanone aus der Hand und ergriff seinen Arm, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Doch Colt trat zu und traf den Schwarzhaarigen an der Seite. Brad taumelte kurz zurück und verschaffte Colt dadurch die Chance, sich besser gegen Aya wehren zu können. Elegant fuhr das japanische Schwert durch die Luft, verfehlte jedoch das Ziel. Hastig hob der Revolvermann seine Waffe und setzte einen Schuss, der Ayas Arm traf. Der Rothaarige schrie kurz auf, wechselte das Schwert aber sofort in die andere Hand und nahm wieder Kampfhaltung ein. Auch Crawford hatte sich schnell erholt und setzte zu einem neuen Angriff an. Doch Colt riss seine Pistole zu dem Amerikaner herum und drückte ab. Brad war zu nah an seinem Angreifer, um ausweichen zu können. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er die Kugel auf sich zu fliegen. Panisch haftete sein Blick auf dieser surrealistischen Szene und seine Glieder waren wie gelähmt. Doch plötzlich geschah etwas unerwartetes. Die Kugel gefror in der Luft, schien nicht mehr auf die Schwerkraft zu hören und verharrte zehn Zentimeter vor Brads Stirn. Dann wurde Colt regelrecht von den Beinen gerissen und gegen die Wand geschmettert. Die Kugel nahm wieder fahrt auf, doch dieses Mal in die andere Richtung. Wie an einem Gummiband gezogen verfolgte sie ihre Spur zurück zu dem Mann, der sie auf den Weg geschickt hatte und fand ihr Ziel direkt zwischen den Augen. Tot sank nun auch dieser Körper zu Boden.

Nagi keuchte. „Habe ich ihn erwischt?" Yohji schien beeindruckt die Luft auszustoßen. „Absolut, Kleiner. Absolut." Der Junge mit den mitternachtsblauen Augen atmete auf. Er hatte nur mit Yohjis Beschreibungen arbeiten können. Stolz lächelte er nun. Er war also doch noch zu was nütze. Er konnte auf sich aufpassen! Auf einmal wurde er in eine warme Umarmung gezogen. „Thank you, my Darling!" Glücklich seufzte er auf. Er war so schön diese Worte zu hören.

Aya atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann wieder an Yohjis Seite. „Ist es sehr schlimm?" Besorgte jadegrüne Augen hießen ihn willkommen. „Es geht schon, glaube ich. Die Kugel ging glatt durch. Danke für deine Hilfe." Verdutzt zwinkerte der blonde Playboy Aya an. „Du bedankst dich? Hab ich was verpasst?" Langsam trat Aya auf Yohji zu und legte seine Hand auf die Wange seines Gegenübers. Als Yohji nicht zurückwich, traute er sich sogar noch etwas weiter und vorsichtig hauchte er einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. „A... Aya?" Eins von Ayas seltenen Lächeln huschte kurz über seine Züge. „Ran, Yohji. Nenn mich endlich Ran. Ich muss mich für so viele Dinge bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war nicht bei Sinnen. Ich werde mir niemals vergeben, dass ich den Menschen, den ich am meisten liebe so verletzt habe. Es tut mir so leid." Fassungslos starrte Yohji Aya, nein, Ran an. „Du... sagst das nicht nur so? Du meinst das wirklich ernst?" Aya nickte schwach, lächelte wieder. Dann fiel Yohji ihm um den Hals. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Schuldig atmete auf. Er hatte sich in die Kämpfe nicht eingemischt. Sie waren auch so schon zu unübersichtlich geworden. „Ts, ts, ts. Wie unvorsichtig. Habt ihr mich etwa vergessen?" Aufgeschreckt fuhren sie alle zu der Stimme herum. Beinern stand in einer Tür und lächelte kalt. Yohji versteifte sich in Ayas Armen und keuchte auf. Sofort stellte sich der Rothaarige schützend vor seinen Liebsten. Auch Crawfords Blick verdüsterte sich. Omi und Farfie sprangen auf die Füße und bewaffneten sich mit ihren Messern. Schuldig zog seine Pistole. Er hatte eine Art Schutzfeld um die Gedanken seiner Kameraden gelegt. Sofort hefteten Beinerns Augen sich auf den Deutschen. „Nicht schlecht. Aber nicht gut genug." Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit war er bei Schuldig und schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Doch Schuldig teleportierte sich hinter den anderen Mann und schlug zu. Knurrend ging Beinern zu Boden, nur um sofort wieder aufzuspringen und eine telepathische Attacke zu starten. Schon bald befanden sie sich in einem wilden Kampf. Gedanklich, so wie körperlich.

Gespannt konnten die anderen nur am Rand stehen und zusehen, wie Schuldig um sein Leben kämpfte. Beinerns Bewegungen verschwammen regelrecht vor ihren Augen, während Schuldig an allen Orten gleichzeitig zu sein schien. Den telepathischen Kampf konnten sie nur erahnen. Yohjis Finger krallten sich in Ayas gesunden Arm und starrte wie gebannt auf dieses Schauspiel, so wie Aya selbst, der gedankenverloren über Yotans Hände strich. Nagi war immer noch in Brads Armen und achtete auf jeden Atemzug den seine Liebhaber machte. Crawford Reaktion würde auch die seine sein. Omi hatte sich, ohne es selbst zu merken, in Farfarellos Arme begeben und ließ den Iren mit einer seiner blonden Haarsträhnen spielen. Für ihn schien dieser Kampf vollkommen uninteressant zu sein. Gleichzeitig stöhnten sie schmerzlich auf, als Beinern Schuldig einen harten Schlag versetzte. Doch schon hatte der Deutsche sich dafür revanchiert, indem er seinem Gegner die Beine wegzog. Beinern tat es ihm gleich und beide lagen am Boden. Ein Handgemenge entstand und plötzlich lag Schuldig unten, während Beinern seine Kehle umklammerte. Vor Schreck erstarrt konnte keiner von den anderen reagieren. Schuldig war auf sich allein gestellt.

„Du dachtest doch tatsächlich, mich besiegen zu können. Du elender Wurm!" Beinern keuchte vor Anstrengung und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Verzweifelt versuchte Schu Beinerns Finger von seinem Hals zu ziehen, doch dieser schmächtige Körper hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft. Schwarze Flecken erschienen vor Schuldigs Augen. Luft! Oh mein Gott, lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus! Ken, es tut mir leid. Ich kann mein versprechen nicht halten. Bitte vergib mir. Seine Gegenwehr wurde immer schwächer und ein schadenfrohes Glitzern sprang aus Beinerns Augen. „Stirb, du Verlierer!" Innerlich schloss Schu mit seinem Leben ab. Seine Gedanken verweilten bei Ken und ein letzter erstickter Laut kam aus seiner Kehle. Beinerns Lächeln wurde immer hämischer, doch auf einmal verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz. Er ließ Schuldig los und bäumte sich auf vor Qual. Keuchend zog der Deutsche wieder Luft in seine Lunge, dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas schwarzes neben sich liegen. Ohne nachzudenken griff er danach und richtete den Gegenstand auf den Mann vor sich. Der Schuss hallte noch einige Zeit durch die langen Korridore, dann brach der Körper über ihm zusammen. Dann weiteten sich die Augen von Schuldig vor Erstaunen. „Ken?", hauchte er. Warme, schokoladenbraune Augen blickten in seine smaragdgrünen und er ließ die Pistole fallen. „Ken!" Mühsam kämpfte Schu sich auf die Beine. „Was machst du hier? Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher? Und woher wusstest du den Weg?" Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen trat Ken auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Ich konnte euch doch nicht einfach alleine gehen lassen. Ich bin einfach meinem Gefühl gefolgt. Und mein Instinkt hat mich direkt zu dir geführt." Empört funkelte Schu Ken an. „Du bist verletzt! Du gehörst noch immer in ein Krankenhaus! Das war unverantwortlich!" Ken zuckte zusammen und senkte den Blick. Er hatte doch nur helfen wollen. Und wenn er nicht gekommen wäre und Beinern von hinten mit seinen Bugnuks angegriffen hätte, dann wäre Schuldig vielleicht gestorben! Das hatte er doch nicht zulassen können! Sanft strich ihm Schuldig über die Wange. „Ich danke dir, Hase. Von ganzem Herzen!" Lächelnd küsste er ihn.

Yohjis Griff wurde lockerer und er entspannte sich leicht. Es war vorbei. Dieser Bastard war tot und konnte ihm jetzt nichts mehr tun. Lächelnd wandte Aya sich zu ihm um und nahm in den Arm. „Es ist vorbei.", wisperte er. Auch Yohji lächelte. „Hai, jetzt bin ich nur dein."

Nagi spürte, wie sich Brad entspannte und tat es ihm gleich. „Wir haben gewonnen?" Crawford nickte leicht. „Ja." 

Omi war begeistert! Sie hatten gesiegt! Sie lebten noch! Überglücklich warf er sich einfach Farfie in die Arme und küsste ihn hemmungslos. Dann ließ er den überraschten Iren einfach stehen und rief den anderen zu: „ Kommt Leute, lasst uns nach Hause gehen." Langsam machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg nach draußen. Verzückt blieben Schuldig und Ken stehen, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Auf einmal kramte Schu in seiner Manteltasche und hielt Ken ein Buch hin. „Das gehört dir, Hase." Ken nahm ihm sein Tagebuch aus der Hand, versonnen starrte er es an. Dann öffnete er es und fing an die Seiten herauszureißen. „Ich brauche es nicht mehr." Entschlossen zerfetzte er es mit seinen Bugnuks, dann ließ er es fallen. Kopfschüttelnd ergriff Schuldig Kens Hand. „Was ist das nur mit uns?" Lachend drückte der Braunhaarige die Hand seines Liebsten, dann flüsterte er:

„Es ist Unsinn, sagt die Vernunft.

Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe."

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

*schluchz* Und jetzt ist es tatsächlich zu ende gegangen! Ich kann es kaum glauben! *sich schnäuz* Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich. Die erste mehrteilige Geschichte, die ich vollendet habe. Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung zu dem Schluss! Ich hab mich schließlich von euren Kommentaren dazu inspirieren lassen!

Hey Sunny! Zufrieden mit mir? Ich war fleißig, nicht wahr?!

Ich danke allen treuen Lesern, die mich auf diesem kleinen Weg begleitet haben und hoffe, ihr werdet mich auch in meinen späteren oder auch jetzigen Geschichten treu bleiben! *Ne-chan fällt dankend auf die Knie*

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
